


The Joker and his Lover.

by LiterateGamer



Series: Persona 5: The Confidant Series. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Will Update Rating when Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateGamer/pseuds/LiterateGamer
Summary: An essential re-write of Ann's confidant, adding as much fluff as I possibly can, with eventual culmination of Romance later on. This will be part of the Confidant series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the ambitious task I shall make myself undertake. In essence, it shall be a 'rewrite' of all ranks in the game, with every single one of the 10 girls. I do not know if I will continue this series past canon events in the game, but it is a possibility I could be willing to explore, if so inclined.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I adore writing it.

The buzz of the diner filled Akira's ears, a monotone drone that went on and on, snippets of a dozen different voices converging into what essentially became white noise. All around him, a myriad of voices were all deep in conversation, each one belonging to their own person, with their own little story, desires, wants, and needs. But he didn't care about any of that. Across the table, comfortably resting upon the dark cushions of the booth, with hands firmly grasped together, sat Ann. He couldn't help but wonder at how beautiful the girl truly was. Her hair was a striking shade of natural blonde that rested upon her brow in a perfectly neat set of bangs, brushed to her right and expertly pinned down by a little fashionable golden pin. Twin pigtails that bobbed and weaved with her every motion, faintly swinging along with the wind, complimenting her baby blue eyes and her rosy lips perfectly. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl that Akira had ever seen. No, scratch that. She wasn't a girl, she was a woman. Her body, her features, the way she carried herself, with confidence to her step, all of them presented her as a respectable, admirable lady.

And she was sour. Those eyes, normally lit up in pools of magnificent teal, were now darkened, a dour visage that had its way of getting his blood to run cold. She was his teammate, had been for the past three weeks, through the cognitive dangers of that distorted world they'd dubbed the 'Metaverse'. He had grown to care for her, witnessing her Awakening first hand, getting to know her as a woman who did not stand down, who kept her ideals at heart with a strong sense of justice, alongside an even stronger will to act upon said justice.

But even this beautiful rose lay battered. The wounds that Suguru Kamoshida had left were still very much open and bleeding. Not only for her dearest friend, Shiho, but for their mutual companion Ryuji as well. Shiho was the reason those cheerful eyes were so dark and dreary, why her posture had reduced to a hunched over mess, and why she was gripping her own hands so tightly. And yet, there was a slight ray of hope, in the form of a faint smile, across those rosy lips. Looking over, they locked eyes, and after a brief moment, she broke off, staring to the ground as she tried to formulate the words, to untie the steely chains that formed knots in her throat.

"I went to see her again, today. Shiho, I mean."

He perked up, eyes faintly visible behind the glint of reflective, yet useless, glass.

"She's fully aware now, the worst has come to pass. We talked again, today, if only briefly." Her eyes took another turn, a brief glimmer of hope snuffed out once more. He clenched the fabric at his knees.

"She... She said she was sorry. For Kamoshida, for not telling me... For everything. But she wasn't the only one at fault. I was too. I never believed in her, never tried to talk through to her. We're best friends, yet I didn't think of her, didn't trust her for one second longer than what was superficial." She furrowed her brow, hand unfurling before giving a slight strike to the table. Weak, yet furious.

He spoke before she could continue, filling the void of silence.

"She's very strong."

It's what came to his mind.

A slight giggle escaped her, choked out and brittle, for sure, but a show of happiness nonetheless. She wiped her eyes, the beginning of bitter tears driven away by the sudden compliment to her friend.

"Isn't she? Shiho is... an amazing girl." She beamed at the words. A beaming smile that could melt any man, shadow, or god.

She leaned against the leather, hands resting on her lap, a new focal point for her sight.

"You know... Back when he asked me to... sleep with him, I ran away. I avoided the problem as much as I could, because I couldn't do it, but also because I feared that if I denied him, he would kick her off the team. Thinking back to it, I should've dared him to go ahead. To kick the star-player off his team. I didn't believe in her ability, I was weak."

Hearing her say that about herself stung.

Her eyes regained their glow. She stared into his with hands to her sides, palms pressing against the leather harshly, trying to launch her towards some unseen finish line.

"Do you remember the last time we talked about this? When he called me, and I broke down? At that time, I was so terrified. Scared of him, of the authority he held over everyone at school."

She bit her lip. He resisted the urge to play with his hair.

"You know why I didn't go? Because you were there for me. You stayed with me, a stranger you'd only seen once before. You helped me, talked me through my situation, and now, here we are... I was surprised how pushy you were about it, but I can see that it was for a reason. Without you, I would've..."

She shook her head, sighing with exasperation before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say is... Thank you, Akira. For being there."

He let a small smirk slip, comforting and arrogant, all in one.

"I couldn't just leave you. You needed me, so I helped. Besides, a true gentleman thief does not let a beautiful woman suffer unaccompanied."

Another fit of giggles that warmed his heart, and her melodic tone rose again, brought back unto its usual tempo.

"You truly are an amazing person, Akira. I wish I was as strong as you. Strong enough to-"  
  
"You are strong, Ann."

She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide agape. Her whole sentence had caught in her throat, unable to move past the new resistance that had spawned in her vocal chords. A steely gaze looked through her very soul, urging her -no,  _demanding_  her- to stop. She sheepishly looked down, unable to withstand the Joker's stare.

"You are the strongest woman I've ever known. You're capable of admitting your own mistakes, of admitting your own faults. You can hold yourself back, even if it means putting your desire for revenge in check." His eyes were glowing with admiration, a small smirk upon his lips. She found herself blushing at his compliments, a deep hue of red seating itself on her cheeks.

"I-It's not enough!" A small outburst, her hands finally coming unto the table. "I need to be stronger. I need to make my heart as strong as hers, or even more!"

"Then let's do it. Together." 

"G-Good! I'll be counting on you, so d-don't you dare let me down, ok?!" 

A quick nod was all she needed, slinking back unto the comfort of her seat. 

"Although... I'm not sure how to make stronger. Oh, I have an idea! How about I stop getting refills whenever they're free, or accepting those complimentary sweets at stores! You'd have to have a very big heart not to accept those, right?"

He let out a tiny chuckle, elbows propped to the table.

"Is that wrong...?"  
  
"Let's work on it some other time."

The smile that beamed towards him made his heart waver, and he quickly responded with his own.

 

"I'm counting on you, then!"


	2. A Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small visit to a long-time friend.

Warm summer air licked at Akira's face, the soft waves of constant heat clashing with the gentle, refreshing breeze of the ever tranquil Inokashira lake. Silver eyes focused over the lake, taking all of its calm glory in, letting its atmosphere wash over him alongside the muffled sounds of civilization that lay oh so close by. The clear waters of the lake, disturbed only by the fallen petals of a spring that was now quickly departing, yet lingered on sweetly. Pink and green from the many flora at the lake, blue and yellow from the heavens and the clear waters in it.

It was beautiful.

Gold and blue, perfectly contrasting each other, a soft hue of pink on porcelain skin. Beaming smile upon delectable cherry lips, golden shimmer upon brushed bangs.

She was beautiful.

From this angle, he could appreciate a lot about her. She was leaning over the wooden railings that circled the lake, elbows resting against the material, her back arched forward ever so slightly. Her eyes shimmered alongside the ripples in the water, sapphires that he was sure could pierce through anyone's heart. Her smile was calm, a placid look on her face that sometimes narrowed upon euphoria. Whenever something piqued her interest, those pools of baby blue lit up like a starry night sky, small moments that lasted a million years in his mind. Seconds that prolonged into more than they could ever feasibly be, seconds that were soon to part.

Her eyes focused on his, a ten second long stare before she moved, turning her body so that her back now rested against the rails. Her expression was now stoic, the genuine smile now gone, nary but a trace upon those lips. She hummed, a melody that reverberated through his mind, before she turned towards him. 

"I think I found a way to strengthen my heart."

Her smile was back.

His hand reached for his hair, coiling a strand of the messy raven locks around his finger, spinning it to and fro, a habit of his. 

"So?"

"Well, having a strong heart means not letting what other people say get to you, right?"

"Right."

"So, I want to do some training!"

"Training?" A warning bell rang somewhere inside Akira's mind.

"Yes, training!"

She hopped from her spot, bounding against the soft soil before turning on the heel of the red sneakers she wore. She sported a gigantic Cheshire grin on her face, a fact that, for some reason, worried the dark haired boy greatly.

"And you're going to help me!"

Another alarm, greater than the last.

"In other words... You want me to insult you."

She nodded her head comically, her pigtails swaying wildly before she gave what could only be described as a cheap heroine pose. Her hand poised on her hip, elbow flexed inwards as other pushed out, a small wink alongside the ever popular Victory sign from her fingers. He sighed, resisting the urge to rub his temples before reclining further unto the railing.

"Alright. Worth a shot."

"Yes! I knew you would think so! Ok, so, call me whatever, be as mean as possible, alright?"

Who could say no to that smile?

She propped both hands against her hips now, chest gallantly shoved outward, high up in the most confident pose he'd ever seen her take outside of the Metaverse. He had to swallow the chuckle that threatened to escape his throat, choosing to clear it before he began.

"You're stupid."

She gave a colorful nod, three bobs of her head coupled with exhilarated exclamation. 

"Yeah, yeah, what else?"

"You're a bimbo!"

"U-huh, u-huh, more!"

He felt a sudden flame in his chest. He stood up straight, leaving the comforting support of the railing to look her in the eye. 

"I love you."

A sudden flush took her features, bursting from her cheeks, coloring the pale skin of her face a fiery scarlet. 

"H-Hey, that's..."

"I'm serious."

His cheeks flared. What was he saying? His mouth had moved on its own, formed the words that had come out without his permission or will. 

The beet red soon turned crimson, the girl taking a step back, the force of the sudden confession seemingly too much for her young heart to take. 

"That's cheating!"

He smirked.

"Well, what will it be,  _Panther_?"

She growled, an exasperated and sudden motion before she gave him another grin of her own.

"Fine then! I'll win this, I'm sure!"

And then, with fluid momentum and shameless disposition, she curled up into a ball level to the ground, hands placed firmly at her ears. 

A sudden laugh broke out from Akira, a shock bigger than the previous confession. Ann looked up, greeted by the face of the boy, his normally ghostly skin shining with life, with color. She slowly rose up, the boy looking upon her with a glimmer in those eyes that she'd never thought she'd see in the real world. Her heart bound in her chest, threatening to burst out from her throat, the sudden excitement and joy at seeing his smile passing through her like a lightning bolt.

"You're incredible." He mumbled out, the smile upon his lips genuine beyond that of a cocky boy or a sassy gentleman thief. It was childish, pure.

She smiled right back.

"Not as much as you."

The pair stared into each others eyes, that small ray of hope ever present on their faces. A ray that would soon shatter, the moment dispelled by the high-toned ringing of Ann's phone.

She pulled it up, fingers quickly tapping across the screen. 

He could see the slow transition on her face, the way her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. It felt like all the color of the area had been drained in an instant. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"It's... Shiho asked me to come to her rehab. Said she wanted me to be there so that she could push herself harder..." His chest tightened. 

Eyes met yet again.

"I can't go alone. Please... Come with me, Akira. Just this once, I promise."

He smiled, a half-smile, a shadow of the one that'd come before. "You don't have to promise that."

Delicate fingers brushed golden locks away. "Alright... L-Let's go."

 

The subway ride was solemn, quiet. No words were said between the two, no words needed. They knew what would be shown, that it would be harsh, cruel, visceral. But they had no choice. Witnessing it was just a fraction of the pain she'd felt, of the desperation.

White lights and sterile corridors, droning of medical equipment, phones, sick patients, children, elderly, women, men. The squeaking of Ann's soles against the pristine floors, the clicking of his shoes against the tiles. A motherly voice announcing them into the waiting hall, with little green chairs built into the walls, all overlooking a series of windows that peered into the rehab facilities. 

And there she was.

Hands firmly placed against steel railings, muscles tensed and knuckles white. A harsh groan of pain, locking of legs and sharp inhalation of air. She walked, step by step, the veins on her forehead marked, body flushed and sweaty, legs immovable, lumps of rock stuck to a torso. Her hair was down, covering the soft features of her face.

The pit in his stomach grew and grew, nails digging harshly upon his palm.

She gave another step, another cry of pain drowned out by her iron will. Her legs were mostly uncovered, medical straps covering knee and thigh, sickly purple skin like blots of ink upon a clear canvas. 

He grit his teeth. Thoughts interrupted by a sharp breath, followed by a sob cut short. Body turned quickly, receiving the full brunt of another falling against him. Clutching to his chest desperately, quiet sobs as she sullied the black undershirt he wore with a stream of tears. Arms quickly surrounded her, pressing her tightly against him as he steeled his gaze upon Suzui Shiho.

And he had nothing in his mind to feel for her but admiration.

 

"You came..."

"Of course I came. I wouldn't miss an invitation from you, even if the world ended."

She giggled. First time he'd heard Shiho laugh.

"Not you, silly. Him." He gave a small, awkward smile, from his little spot slightly behind Ann, at her bedside. 

"I couldn't say no. And... I wanted to say thank you." The words were caught in his throat for a moment.

"For?"

"Believing I wasn't who everyone said I was."

Another small bout of laughter.

"Well, you looked so nerdy to me that there was no way you'd be a delinquent."

A beat, and Ann burst out in ringing laughter.

Another, and all three were laughing as well.

 

"Suzui is... incredible."

"She really is."

The train passed by, a prolonged blare from the horn as people huddled up closely to enter it. Akira stood behind Ann, head lightly bowed to listen to the shorter girl clearly. The doors opened, and they both got in, amidst a sea of tired salary-men, exhausted-looking students, and tourists trying to transit. They were packed closely together, against the rails that marked the beginning of occupied seats, next to the door. Ann was still sullen, eyes looking down towards Akira's feet.

"She's strong. Incredibly strong. I want to be like that! I want to be able to look her in the eyes and say I am..." Her voice died out to a whisper, her head bowing, forehead touching Akira's chest.

"You are."

"No I'm not... I wasn't strong enough then, and I'm still not strong enough n-"

"You. Are."

She halted, looking up into platinum ovals. His words had turned commanding, a low, manly gravel that tore her stomach into shreds. Her cheeks flushed once more, a small, shaky smile plastering unto her lips, as tears began to well for a second time this day.

His arms circled her shoulders, her own doing so for his abdomen. They held each other silently, no words needed or heeded. Just the two of them, in their own isolated corner of the world, completely ignored by the city around them. He brushed at her hair gently, weaving his hands through the many locks of her ponytails, platinum eyes scanning her, then the vistas outside the door. 

He took a deep breath.

"Next stop we get off..."

"Skip it."

He chuckled.

"Alright."


	3. Realization.

Ann had always had somewhat of a massive sweet tooth. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd adored sampling every single bit of diabetic goodness she could find. Biscuits, cookies, cakes, candies, chocolates, custards, puddings, flans, the list went on and on and on. If it had any form of high-grade sugar, it was hers within moments. As such, one of her favorite hang-out spots, was the crepe shop.

But today Ann wasn't particularly needy of the edible kind of sweets. Rather, she was looking to partake on a different, more intimate kind of sweetness. A sweetness that felt warmer and much more comforting than any chocolate or honeyed crepe ever could. 

And that sweetness was currently accompanying her, standing tall besides her at the line to buy some of that edible charm. 

And it dawned unto the quarter-American girl that, he truly was sweet. He stood about half a head taller than her, that shaggy mop of raven locks that she so adored hanging over his eyes. From this angle, she could get a better look at them, at the platinum orbs of molten silver that housed such a melancholy. It seemed that every time that she looked into his eyes, there was some form of sadness, some form of quiet guilt that shone through. 

She wanted to burn it all away. Every time she stared into those sorrowful eyes, her chest would tighten, a mixture of happiness and anger welling up through her very soul. And right now, she was feeling just that. 

She took a deep breath, then cleared her throat.

"So, Akira... What do you want?"

He looked towards her, a soft smile replacing previously blank features.

"Whatever you recommend would be fine."

She placed a finger to her lips, tapping twice.

"Hmmm... Well, knowing you, you'd want something either extremely sweet, or null."

Akira let out a chuckle, a small repeated laugh that made her flush for some reason.

"Indeed I would. All or nothing, right?"

She resisted the urge to grab at him, biting her lip quickly and letting a grin loose.

"Yup!"

She was turning back towards the advancing line, when she heard a familiar ring-tone. She quickly dug out her phone, opening it and tapping through the screen, a wallpaper of her and a pretty, dark haired girl, smiling while eating sweets. She looked through her messages, the small smile on her face quickly vanishing into a frustrated scowl. 

"Oh, come on..." She sighed, clicking the phone locked before turning towards Akira.

"It's work. Apparently the main models they hired didn't show up, and they want me to sub."

Akira's brow piqued.

"Wanna... Go with me? You'll get to see me in a cute outfit!"

He smirked.

"Wouldn't want to miss that, now would I? Where is it?"

"Just down the street, couple of blocks. I'll race you there!"

He winked one eye, making her heart skip a beat.

"I'll win."

She puffed her cheeks.

"No way! Let's go, 1, 2, NOW!"

 

The meeting spot was a couple of blocks away, right in front of a store filled to the brim with an assortment of different goods, most of them marketed towards the body. In front of the rather gaudy looking store, was a small group of people. Two Photographers with rather bulky cameras, a man with an extravagant hawaiian shirt, and a couple of pretty pretty girls in pretty pretty dresses. Some kind of lamp with an aluminium cone was set up, alongside a couple of props in the scene. All in all, it was a little clear spot of celebrity in the middle of the crowded Shibuya Central Street.

When the two approached, running and arguing still over who won, someone called out to Ann. Her voice was feminine, clearly melodic, and sickeningly sweet. Something about it made Akira grow cautious, it was uncanny. And the owner of said voice was the same. Pretty, dove-like brown eyes that popped out due to the fine lines of makeup on her, an artificial blush over ghostly-pale skin, painted red lips that while plump and full, were not delectable. At the very least, he didn't think so.

She wore a tight-fitting pastel blue dress that hugged her thin body, slender arms and legs that expelled elegance... and condescension. 

"Ann-senpai, right?"

She sauntered over, heels clicking against pavement, a small grin on her face. Ann reacted warmly, if a bit confused, smiling back and giving a little wave.

"Hello. Um, I don't think we've met before?"

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Mika. I'm so glad I get to work with you today, that photo-shoot you did last week was absolutely drop dead amazing!"

"Oh, it wasn't that big a deal, it was just a tiny shoot. And no need to call me senpai, Mika-san."

For a split-second, Akira could swear he saw her eyes shine a dirty gold.

"Oh, please, no honorifics! I might be older, but you clearly have loads more experience than me. Speaking of which, Ann-chan, I wanted to ask you for some advice to better myself as a model! Like, your work-out routine, timestamp, all that."

Ann hummed, lifting a golden brow in inquiry. 

"Alright, Mika... Feels a bit weird to say it like that. Um, routine? You mean like singing in the shower?"

The older girl frowned. "Is that truly all you do...? Well then... What kind of stuff do you eat then? Your diet, calorie consumption and stuff. I've been looking to order some new organic almonds for my diet, I'm sooo tired of eating quinoa, and I was wondering if you knew any you could recommend."

Ann suddenly piped up, a big smile that Akira would've adored in any other situation.

"Almonds? I only really ever eat those when they're in chocolate..."

Akira winced internally. This was turning bad quickly.

The woman paused, mulling her thoughts before she threw a question towards Ann, the tone of her voice ever slightly different.

"Do you weigh yourself?"

"Yup! Once a year at those health exams at school!"

He was trying very hard not to laugh. 

"I see... So you won't tell me anything, will you? I guess it's alright. Must be hard to trust someone you've never met before, I can understand that."

Ann's expression quickly turned into apologetic surprise.

"Wait! That's not it at all! It's not at all about trust, it's more that... I see modelling as more of a hobby!"

It took a single second for Mika's expression to turn dark. Akira swore under his breath.

"What did you say...?"

A quick scowl that turned into a dramatic expression of grief, bringing her hands to her chest before letting out her voice, now distorted into a faux cry. 

"Ann-senpai, that's so mean of you! Do you truly mean that, do you truly not like working for this magazine?"

The director's head swiveled, alongside one of his assistants.

"That is not fair of you, everyone puts so much hard work and effort, you can't just say things like that!"

"Ann-chan, did you really say that?"

Akira placed a hand to his temple.

"I don't think that's very nice of you!"

"Mika-chan, calm down!"

She turned to them, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "But... You guys work so hard, and yet you're comforting me..." She sniffed once.

"Hey, it's alright. Listen Ann, truth is, we were planning on having you both appear in the cover as substitutes for the models that didn't make it. But, if you truly don't want to be in it..."

Ann's eyes showed shock, her mouth agape.

"W-wait a second, that's not what-"

"I can do it. I'm sure I can! I read the concept docs on the way here, I could solo it..." She sniffed, twice this time. Then, she turned around, and for a moment, both of them saw a clear smirk on her lips.

Akira grit his teeth, clenching his fists inside his pockets. 

"You... You faker!"

Once more into faked grief. "You're so mean, Ann-chan! Do you truly hate me that much...?"

"Hey now, keep it civil, you two. Mika, we're ready for the shoot. Sorry Ann, we'll need you to sit this one out today."

Ann looked towards the ground, a solemn expression in those eyes. It made his blood boil.

"Don't worry, we'll reimburse any travel expenses, even put in some extra for the trouble. We'll contact you for the next gig, alright?"

"...Alright."

 

\--

"She really fooled everyone, didn't she?"

Akira took a deep breath, looking towards Ann. She was pouting, eyes drooped to the ground of Shibuya's Square. They'd taken a short, quiet walk, devoid of conversation from the girl's grieving. 

"She did."

"And that fake crying, it was incredible."

He smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

"It was! She played us both like we were simple Shadows!"

There it was. That beaming, happy go lucky attitude.

"And the way she just spun everything around... She really saw through me, didn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"She knew I wasn't passionate about modelling. So, she used that against me. I guess it is that obvious..."

"Ann..."

"But you know what? That's not a bad thing! She highlighted a weakness of mine! And that fake crying... Well, I can do that too!" Ann pumped her fist to the height of her chest, looking at him with a renewed, fierce glare.

"Really now? How do you do that?" He crossed his arms, leaning back against the walls next to the entrance to the subway. 

"You see, the secret is... You don't cry!"

He let loose a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's what makes it fake, right?" Looking towards her, she was met with another genuine smile, making her heart soar one more time.

She pushed stray strands of golden locks out of her sight, a nervous smile and a clearing of her throat.

"Do you wanna go shopping, then? We still have some time before evening..."

"I'd love to, Ann."

\--

"I'm home..."

Silence. That's usually what greeted her. The small echo of her voice across the spacious apartment before it fell once more into the deafening void of nothing. And for many years, this was maddening. Coming home to nothing, to no one. It was painful. It made her feel so desperately lonely.

Not anymore.

She walked into her room, flipping the light on, bounding over to the bed before falling against it dramatically, hands slipping into her pockets to withdraw her phone, the bags that she held in her hands haphazardly plopped to the floor with her fall. The contents of them were rather simple. Some perfumes and bunch of clothing... clothing and perfumes that she'd modeled just for him. Some of which she perhaps wore below the rest, hoping he'd somehow notice, so utterly embarrassed yet excited at the thought.

Why?

She clutched her phone, unlocking it and looking throughout their chats once more. Every little response she got from him made her heart soar just a little higher. 

Why?

It ringed, a popup indicating the newest chat. Tapping on it, she was greeted with his icon, a picture of his face, eyes shielded by the shine of his glasses. 

-You get there yet?

-I'm here, thank you for worrying ;P

-I always do.

Her legs kicked, sitting upright from her previous position, before pulling herself from the bed, pacing to and fro in the decorated landscape of her room. 

-So, what did you do after dropping me off, leader?

-Went to get Morgana. He was rather angry at me for making him wait so long.

-Oh, sorry about that. Say sorry for me, please.

-Already did ;)

Why did her heart beat so quickly now? Why were her palms sweaty, why was she walking around the room like some derelict robot?

-I can see his face in my mind. Are you gonna do something tonight?

-I'm helping make some curry for tomorrow. After that, I'll hit the laundromat and then the hay.

-Save some for me, ok?

-Come early and I'll give you some coffee, too.

She blushed, a scarlet hue and a little kick against the carpeted floor.

-It's a date, then.

-Wouldn't have it any other way. Rest easy, Panther. Hope you like it.

She sighed dreamily.

-You too, Joker.

His blip turned off, signifying disconnection. She knew he would answer her if she called, but it felt rather un-climactic to do so. She took a deep breath, walking over to the bags before opening them up, setting the contents all unto her bed, clothes and bottles lined neatly on top of each other. And at the bottom of one of the bags, a small, red box.

She held it in her hands for a moment, savoring the anticipation before it took the best of her, opening it with shaky hands and unrelenting breath.

And in it, a ring with a beautiful sapphire, shining in the light of her room. A small note was wrapped around the neat silver ring, and it was rather hard to read it through the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

_"Thought you could use some Ice Resistance... And something for being amazing."_

Her smile was pure, completely involuntary. And so were the words that slipped from her mouth.

 

"I love him."

 


	4. Date.

Before today, Ann had never really gone out on a date before. She'd never had a boyfriend, never had someone close enough to her that she'd drop everything just to respond to their next message, that she'd reorganize an entire day just to see them. She'd never really had someone able to pull her out at 8 in the morning just to see them. 

Never really had someone that could make her heart beat the way it was doing so at this moment. 

The cold air that hit her face was rather refreshing. It wasn't the chilling air of winter, but it wasn't the constant unwavering heat of the summer either. It was a nice balance, a breeze that could make one shiver if improperly clothed, but that felt nice and cooling if you were. The subway had been crowded, the streets near her home bustling, and the constant drone of cars and people was exhausting. But today, she didn't mind at all. She didn't mind the looks and stares that people gave her, or the soft murmuring of an innately cruel Japanese society. Today, she wasn't in the mind to care about any of it.

Her mind was in a rather paradoxical situation. For one, she was panicking, with each step taken outside of the Yongen-Jaya station wavering more than the last, threatening to thrust her from her feet if she wasn't careful. On the other hand, however, the amount of joy in her heart was exhilarating. It felt like an Awakening, her emotions so close to overflowing, the fires of the seductive mistress inside of her never quenching, never backing down.

She held the little black box in her hands, a dopey smile on her face as she approached the backstreets leading to Café Leblanc.

\--

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Akira looked up from the brewing station, locking eyes with his guardian for a moment before looking back unto his task.

"Might be a guy. Could be Ryuji."

Sojiro chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"Is that why you're putting this much love into it?"

Akira gave a half smile, failing to hide it from his amused guardian. He checked the heat on the coffee, slowly turning it down to a low boil. Sojiro hummed contently, walking towards the boy before looking down unto the cup.

"Smells great. She'll love it."

He gave the boy a clap on the back, affectionate gesture as he circled the counter, grabbing hold of his pastel hat. "I'll leave you two alone for half the day. Not like I get many customers anyway. Enjoy the date, casanova."

Akira chuckled. "It's not a girl."

Sojiro gave him a sly wink. "Like hell it isn't. Take care of the shop."

The little bell rang as the door closed shut, and just as it did, a little black form bounded unto a stool.

"Who's coming today?"

"Ann."

Cyan blue met platinum, and he could swear he noticed a frown. 

"Alright... I'll go take a walk around town then. Take care of her, ok?"

"I will, Mona."

The cat opened his mouth in what could be described as a smile. 

"I'll leave Lady Ann to you then."

The small black cat jumped off the stool, running up the stairs and probably out of the Café, as Akira prepared the curry he was heating, stirring it up and rubbing at his hands. He had to steel his nerves a bit more. He took a deep breath, walking once more to the counter to turn off the brewer, he did so just in time for the doorbell to ring once more.

He stopped in his tracks.

The clothes she wore were no different from usual. That red and white hoodie and some jeans, alongside same colored sneakers. That was all fine and dandy, no different from her regular apparel in cold mornings and lukewarm evenings. What surprised him, however, was the look she actually sported.

Her hair was down, falling in long strands past her shoulders, that golden pin she always wore safely at the sides of her bangs. It cascaded down her shoulders like molten gold, a beauty that spilled maturity. She was gorgeous, those blue eyes perfectly framed, a hint of eyeliner to her, and nothing else.

"Ann..."

Words failed him.

"H-Hey there... L-Like the new look?"

"I..."

"I-I thought I could use something different, y'know... Spice things up for our date!"

She was colored a deep scarlet hue. And judging by the warmth at his ears, he was too. 

"You look fucking stunning."

Ann's eyes widened in sheer surprise, before her face showed absolute elation and embarrassment. 

"W-Wow, do I really... t-thank you."

He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes firmly planted on her. Fucking stunning was an understatement, the girl was everything he could see loving, and more. 

Love...

"Have a seat, the coffee is coming right up."

She sat down at one of the stools, propping her chin up with her elbow, looking at him with a smile. He felt his heart skip a beat, a soft lull in the back of his mind. 

As he served their coffee and curry, she took a look around the room. The painting of the fabled Sayuri on the wall, the little rack of books, the small yellow telephone and the counters full of many different kinds of beans and spices. She let out a long, dreamy sigh, giving doe eyes to the back of the boy's head, rubbing small circles on her wrist. The ring was placed firmly on her finger, shining with the warm glow of the café's light.

Soon enough, the plate and cup was placed right in front of her, a smiling Akira placing his own next to her. He circled the counter, letting his apron fall against a booth before taking a seat next to her, one leg placed against the floor, the other firmly against the rails of the small stool.

Ann took the first bite, filling her spoon with hearty curry and lovingly made white rice, before popping it into her mouth. She made an immediate noise, a squeal that was drowned out half-way through by herself.

"Oh my god, it's amazing! Where did you learn to cook this good?" She looked at him, vibrant eyes that shone like twinkling stars.

His vision faded for a moment, switching to the counters before turning to her.

"Parents taught me how to cook. Bit of a hobby of mine before... Well, everything." His face soured.

She leaned closer, ever so subtly.

"I see..." There it was. That little sad glint in his eyes. She tentatively reached forward, taking his hand in her own, sliding her thumb over the backside of it. 

"Akira, I don't know what those people told you, what they think of you, or what happened between you."

He rose his gaze to meet her own. Sapphire melted into emerald in Leblanc's gentle glow, a smile upon strawberry lips.

"But you're amazing. You're the kindest guy I've ever met. I don't care what anyone else says, you are incredible... You're our leader..." She looked down for a moment, before her eyes focused on him with a new, fierce flare. 

"You're my Joker."

"Ann..."

He bit his lip, fighting back a smile as he leaned forward, hand circling the back of her head before he bowed his own, their foreheads touching for just a moment. A moment that lasted a lifetime for the girl, with blood rushing to her face and her heartbeat spiking to an adrenaline-fueled rush. 

"Thank you." It was a whisper, a manly grit so rarely heard, melting her every resistance. If he wanted, he would've been able to take her without resistance, and the mere fact that she knew this was enough to send her into deeper shades of red.

They parted, a small nervous smile shared between the two, before they continued their delicious, lovingly-made breakfast.

\--

"Hey, Akira?"

The teen looked towards her from the little kitchen, hands occupied in rubbing out the final scraps of sauce and rice on their plates.

"Yes?"

The girl twirled strands of her hair around her finger, humming for a moment before responding.

"I wanna see Shiho again, today. I think she'd be happy to see you, too. It's been a while, right?"

He could sense the slight nervousness in her voice. He chuckled, rinsing off the plates and drying his hands on a spare hand-towel. He looked at her, giving her a little wink as he walked into the corridor that led to the stairs to the attic.

"Lemme get my jacket and we'll go, mkay?"

She grinned. 

"Mhm!"

 

Crowds of people, pushing and shoving, automated voices, wheels on train tracks. Small smiles and gestures, playful quips and teasing, tiniest of stray touches.

White rooms, sterile light, echoes of phones ringing, of people talking. Medical equipment beeping and clicking, rolling of beds and frantic footsteps of hurried staff. The ding of an elevator, the gentle sounds of its' ascension. 

She pawed at the little black box in her pockets.

"Ready?" His voice was low, careful to not disturb the quiet calm of the elevator. 

"Ready." Her response.

Another ding, the doors sliding open. Their footsteps, clicking and squeaking against the clean beige floors. A couple of rooms down the hall, a swift right turn for the second. Room 502.

A deep breath from both of them, a small squeeze from Akira's hand on her own, fleeting gesture of comfort before they opened the door.

Through a small pink curtain, separating the room from its' entrance for privacy, was a small bed. White rails, and a mattress and sheets of the same color as the curtain. She was laying on it, the IV's and respirators that had plagued her room on his former entrance now gone. Legs covered by the mattress, yet the bulky silhouettes were evidence of their state. She was sat up against two plump pillows, a small manga in her hands, the TV hung at a corner providing an array of background noise. Phantom Thieves, Akechi, and the Madarame case. All of this fresh in the public's mind.

Warm chocolate eyes looked up from the shounen collection, dark hair covering sides of her face, framing the soft roundness of her cheeks, and contrasting her pale complexion.

She broke into a wide smile at the sight of both, setting the riveting series aside to lean forward, stretching her arms out wide.

"Ann-chan!"

Ann darted forward, quickly and carefully taking the girl into her arms, a tight hug that only relented once the dark-haired girl patted three times on the blonde's back.

"O-ow, guess someone missed me, huh?" Her face absolutely beamed, a sight that made Akira smile.

"Of course I did! I haven't seen you in a couple of days due to work, but now I'm here!"

"At noon... With him." She shot Akira a knowing look, gaze turning towards her quarter-American friend with a smirk. "Which, if my detective skills hold merit to that of Shirogane Naoto, means that you too spent the morning together!"

"H-Hey, that's not-"

"You smell like coffee and love, Ann. Didn't you tell me he was the coffee boy before?"

Ann flushed.

"Hey, you don't need to say it so openly!" 

The girl giggled, looking towards the boy, hands in his pockets and chest held high.

"So, you gonna say hello or not?"

He smiled, one step forward before he placed his hand over his heart, the other held high up his side before his body bowed down in a curtsy. "Good evening, madame."

She bowed her head gracefully, even doing a little twirl with her hand, a small expression that she was able to do, bound to the bed.

"Goooood evening, sire! My, Ann, what a gentleman you've landed!"

Ann groaned. "I told you, he's not my... Akira, would you stop?"

He laughed, reverting to his former posture. "Merely paying my respects, Ann-sama."

She couldn't hold the smile. "Good."

Shiho beamed, waving them both closer, a certain joy to her movements. Throughout the rest of their two hour visit, the girl would show them the many manga, books, and tv shows she'd been brought by friends and family. They were shown an array of wonderful lilies brought by a certain dark haired boy, as well as a couple of manga brought to her by her family. She seemed so happy to interact with them, that glowing smile never dissipating from her face for more than a second, a sight that warmed Akira's heart, and brought happiness to Ann's heart. 

But, all good things must come to an end. And as Akira stood at the sidelines, watching the two girls say their goodbyes to each other, he could sense a certain melancholy in Shiho. The way her gaze suddenly dropped, the way her smile faded ever so slightly. But even then, she was still glad. Glad for the mere moments they could have together. And he could see it in her eyes when he took her hand, saying one final goodbye to the girl, a promise to come back again, a promise to stay waiting for both of them, without fault. This girl, beautiful in her own way, had been broken by the hands of a distorted, twisted heart. That smile had been gone for weeks, stuck deeply into a coma, the mere mention of which seemed to make her eyes lose focus. And yet she still fought. Her body refused to give up, and she refused to do so as well. That desperation she had felt, it was a shadow now, and he could see that.

He could also see why. That why was right next to him, in the small elevator, holding tears back. 

He put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his chest. He abstained from pressing the button to the ground floor, letting the doors closed, letting them both be enveloped in silence. She held him, digging her head into the jacket he wore, his comfort enough to dispel the assault of emotion.

They stayed there for no longer than thirty seconds. Then, she pulled back slightly, still holding unto him, still pressing her ears against his body, hearing his heart beat steadily, the way his clothes shifted together when he pressed the button to ground floor, the way his breath came and went.

"Thank you. Again."

He hummed.

"No need to... Again."

She giggled.

"... Joker."

"Panther."

The doors slid open, they separated, and walked out and into the real world once more, once more a comfortable silence as they walked to the station.

"Tell me when the next date is?"

"I will."

The door opened, and Ann stepped in. He would take the Ginza line. She turned back to him, giving him a gigantic smile, moving the locks of her loose hair out of the way.

"Hands, open, now."

He did as told, stretching his arms. She hurriedly gave him the little black box, pulling her arms back into the car just when the doors shut. He didn't have a chance to ask before she was gone, drifted away through the metal snake.

He opened it, on the way towards the Ginza line.

In it, a simple black necklace with a ruby attached to it. On the ruby, a little pink note was tied.

_"Thought you could use some Fire Resistance ;3 And a reminder of how much you mean to me."_

He chuckled, placing it on his neck, quickly putting it below his shirt, tapping the gem twice just as he stepped into the car.

"Thank you... My Ann."

 


	5. This Mask of Mine.

Mementos. 

 

Reminders of a person, of an event. Concepts that served as cognitive memory, permeating through the public's mind and manifesting within the Underground Palace. The public's distorted desires, all merging together into twisted fashion, dark colors always punctuated by strokes of bloody, faded red. All strung together by the impartial tracks of the subway system, perhaps an allusion to the many lives taken by desperation, ended by the cold run of heavy metal.

This place was completely unreliable, the many tunnels constantly shifting upon each other, even during exploration. It was hostile, yet at the same time completely uncaring. It did not show kindness for foreigner or local, often locking the many inhabitants of it in precarious situations. The Shadows in it constantly switched appearance and masks, amorphous blobs of dark flesh, barely held together by strands of rotten flesh and blood, each one holding many different faces at the surface. They were rounded at the torso, with sleek arms and legs. 

 

From a distance, they could be called cute. Up close, they were disgusting.

They were also sympathetic, however. Perhaps it was due to their rounded out shapes, to the way they moved, the way they emoted. Some of them housed rather inoffensive creatures, cursed by the distortion of the public. Guardian spirits that were once keepers of myth, now turned into demonic figures spewing out hatred. Kodamas, Sudamas, Pixies, Angels. All of these were creatures once lauded as keepers, as compassion and kindness personified. Now, they were turned into demons. Demons of the public, demons of their minds.

The power of cognition was truly a terrifying concept. Especially for Akira. The thought that people could truly see the world as their own plaything, that people could shatter reality and replace it with their own with nothing but thought... It terrified him.

It terrified him because he often thought how he could use it. The temptation of such power, of using Personas for your own needs, it was always there. Always at the back of his mind, always a possibility. It was only through will that he kept those thoughts away, will that strengthened with his friends, his teammates.

Yeah. He wasn't Akira Kurusu in this world. He wasn't the poor teenage boy who got caught up in a major scandal, who got unjustly framed for assault, all for trying to do what was right. He wasn't the lad who had to wear that mask in the real world, who had to shut up and stay quiet, no matter what. He wasn't a disappointment. 

 

In this world, he was Joker. 

 

A paragon of justice, vowed through blood to do what's right not only for the little guy, but for the world at large. He was a gentleman thief, stealing the hearts and desires of those who distort the world around them, who destroy and manipulate the lives of others without remorse or consequence! He was a Phantom Thief of Hearts!

Yes. He was a Phantom Thief. The infamous Leader of the Phantom Thieves, who had brought down Kaneshiro, Madarame, and Kamoshida. Gluttony, Greed, Lust. Three sins for three rotten adults. 

And here he was, patrolling through the many halls of Mementos with his crew. Queen, Skull, Mona, Fox... Panther. The thoughts that had plagued him for the last few restless nights came back to him. What had he meant with those words, uttered subconsciously, unknowingly, from his lips? His Panther... His Ann.

He knew the answer. Of course he knew it, he wasn't daft, or dumb. He was knowledgeable enough of his own desires and needs, had known his self longer than he'd had the spirit of Arsene Lupin in his heart. He knew the answer, but he was afraid. Afraid that she'd somehow reject him, that she saw him just the same as everyone else before Tokyo had seen him. He was just another rebellious teen, another delinquent destined for ruin. And in a way, that's how he'd come to see himself. From the moment those glasses were handed down to him, from the moment that wretched mask was placed over his eyes, in that faithful April noon. He had turned into just what they said. 

And then he'd met her. Under the mask of rain, dripping from his locks, fogging up his glasses and drenching the prisoner's uniform he wore, he'd seen her. And he'd never seen such a beauty. Not in Japan, not on TV, nowhere. From the moment those teal eyes had looked back at him, melting into shades of lapiz and jade, he'd fallen. And he'd fallen harshly, unable to speak a single word, to simply nod, smile, and stutter.

When those eyes had turned dark, not a minute later, he'd felt rage. 

Rage that tore upon his heart, that cried out from inside his soul.

Seething rage that fueled the fading fires of his rebellion, that gave him the power to stand up and fight!

To rip off the mask that society had forcefully placed upon him, to destroy that label, to make it his own!

 

"We found a way down, Joker!"

He was pulled from his mind, blinking twice, behind the wheel. A second of recollection before he looked back to his team, a daredevil's smirk upon his face.

"Mona said the Target's in the final floor of this area. Are you ready, team?"

He was met with fiery determination, pulsing through the eyes of every single one of his teammates, of his family.

"Aye, leader!" They all cried in unison, each bounding out the doors of the self-titled "Mona-mobile", a puff of white smoke shrouding the room when they all got off, a small cat-like creature flipping unto the platform. These were the Phantom Thieves, and they were all ready for action. Six figures of justice.

They waltzed down the stairs, step by step taken in the dim light.

"Angel!"

A form emerged from his body, blue flames enveloping the staircase in faint light.

"Media."

Everyone sighed, wounds, scratches and bruises all fading away, alongside a portion of his energy. He didn't show it, grinning to his teammates as the persona faded into his form.

"Joker, I have Media, you could've-"

"Then you can heal us during battle, Mona."

The cat huffed, bounding down another step, a small smile slipping through the veil of feigned annoyance.

"What's our next target, cap'?"

More steps. He withdrew his phone.

"Mogami Yumeko. She's been cyberstalking a fellow classmate, she's obsessed to the point of sending death-threats to girls who talk to the boy."

Queen gave a sigh.

"That's horrible. We have to correct her quickly, as a student and a person."

"Indeed. There is no beauty in such indecent behavior."

Heels clicked against metal.

"Love makes people go wild."

He felt eyes fix on him. Turning, he caught a glimpse of aqua before artificial light struck their senses. The final area. Sickly yellow, from top to bottom, walls and ceiling covered with sickly red veins. Trains whizzed past the walkway, a pathway that showed a clean surface, unsullied by the corruption of the area. And on it, was their target.

Long, unkempt dark hair, cascading down twitchy shoulders. Hands at her sides, scratching idly at each arm, a golden gaze barely hidden beneath her unruly locks. She stared towards them, a scowl on her face, brow furrowed in what could only be described as fury.

She spat, a step forward, waves of distortion rippling through the floor, black waves of cognition that broke the reality of the very ground they went through.

"W-Who are you? Are you those Phantom Thieves?!"

She clutched her chest, a shriek ringing through the room. 

"You filthy fucking Thieves! YOU'VE COME TO STEAL HIM, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Skull stomped his boot down, pointing an accusing, vibrant yellow finger at her.

"Steal him? He's his own person, you crazy bitch!"

Panther cracked her whip, a cruel boom echoing across the hall.

"You do not love him, you merely want to own him! You are a disgrace to the name of love!"

Joker stepped forward, withdrawing the gun he held in his vest, aiming it sideways towards his enemy, a smirk upon his lips.

"And we've come to take this crooked reality of yours!"

A slow, broken chuckle grew from her throat, the shadow's body bending upwards, then backwards unto itself, a sickening crunch of vertebrae as its stomach split open, boiling blood bursting from the seams. She laughed maniacally, the noise completely encompassing the entire room, repeating in and out of itself as the fountain of gore overtook the shadow's form.

It dispelled as quickly as it had come, evaporating against the tiles of sickly yellow in front of the Thieves, all six of them on guard, Ready for battle.

When the cloud dispelled, the being's true form was revealed, its true distortion.

It was a bear. A teddy bear about a meter and a half in height, rounded up accordingly, floating in mid-air through some unknown force. However, the description did not end there. Its head was twisted, bent 90 degrees to the side, one eye missing, a cruelly carved Glasgow smile permanently stitched unto its face. Its fur was patchy, bloody bone and muscle visible beneath the surface of half-shed skin. Its gut was open, carved outwardly, what used to be the abdomen nailed against the right arm, a collection of rotting baby head dolls placed deep inside the grey flesh of the monster. 

And that's what it was. A monster. A demon meant to scare children into going to bed, into behaving. 

Joker grinned. 

"Showtime!"

The thieves quickly jumped back, a sudden blast of energy landing against the spot they'd been on just a second prior. The demon cackled, its head spinning on its axis, its body convulsing as it moved forward, towards Joker.

"Spread out! Queen, Panther, Charge up and Buff! Skull, Fox, strike when I do! Mona, follow up on their attack!"

He rolled to the side, another strike, pulling the lines of cognition, brick and cement that flowed into the ceiling, soon coming back unto their previous place, damage reversed by the public's cognition. The bear shrieked, bursts of laughter followed by claims of ownership.

Joker grinned, dodging another attack gracefully, his gun aimed towards his enemy, the trigger pulling thrice as he hit the ground. The Shadow roared, flinching back from the attack, striking at the spot with stagnant air, encasing Joker with its' fumes. The young man showed himself unfazed, a quick back-flip before he whistled, the signal.

The echo of four hands striking against each other, and two cries of battle.

"Captain Kidd!"

"Goemon!"

From the dark smoke barreled Skull, riding the frontline of his Persona's ship, the captain's skeletal frame rocking forward, pistol raised upon a skeletal hand, towards their foe. It bounced, a crackle of lightning that shot through the barel, piercing the bear, electrifying every bit of fur that it held, holding it captive, static.

"Hell yeah! Fox, you're up!"

"Goemon, strike!"

A figure dashed from the dispelling smoke, small compared to the gigantic ronin at its side, both holding their blades at their sides, ready for assault. The air sung with glorious steel, a second of dashing light before the bear's form was hit with a vicious slash. The boy quickly jumped up and out of sight, his voice the only trace of his existence.

"Panther, Queen, now!"

"Ravage them, Johanna!"

"Light them up, Carmen!"

A blast of fervent blue light struck the bear, quickly imploding into a sleuth of smoldering flames. Two voices cried in unison, just as the bear crashed against the ground.

"Mona!"

"Witness my power! Zorro!"

A gust of wind, slicing and dicing through flames, causing the fires to burst and dissipate, damage that left the demonic spirit dazed, barely capable to stand on its own two legs, sitting down on the floor. 

So utterly pathetic.

"Now's our chance! Let's finish this!"

They all jumped from invisible hiding spots, circling the being, guns drawn and locked perfectly unto it.

"Y-You... Will never... Take him...!"

He chuckled.

"We just did."

They bounded back, then rushed, a thousand blows that lined the walls and ceiling with rotting blood. Cracks of a whip, sonic booms that cut through the air. The crunch of a metal bat against flesh, breaking bone and soul. The song of a katana, slicing through any resistance. Sickening repeated blows from brass knuckles, and the heavy strikes of a scimitar. It was beautiful music to Joker's ears.

And as the bear lay battered, against the ground, he waltzed up to it, silver shining in his hand.

He aimed the gun at the being's forehead, his eyes glowing a crimson red, his smile unending.

And he pulled the trigger.

The being stopped moving, its form quickly turning into fading dust, revealing the Shadow that it once was, kneeling against the ground, bawling her eyes out.

"I don't want to lose him... I don't want to lose him..."

He knelt down to her, voice unwavering.

"Then talk to him."

He stood back up, smiling towards her. She looked at him, golden eyes through shimmering tears, and smiled.

"I... I will. Thank you, Phantom Thieves..."

She faded into nothing, leaving behind the bud of a Treasure.

He holstered the weapon, and took it upon his hand.

 

\--

 

Ann tried her best to breathe, holding her hand tight against her stomach.

"A hairball?! She gave you a hairball? Oh my god, that is so gross!"

Akira sighed, leaning his head against the booth with a defeated expression.

"You don't have to remind me, y'know."

"And you held it in your hand! Oh my god, tell me you didn't put it in your pocket?"

Silence met the flushed girl.

She burst out in violent laughter. Akira couldn't help but chuckle as well. He waited for her outburst to fade, a calm smile on his features.

"Alright, alright. I get it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked into his platinum eyes, and a smile formed on her face too.

"I want to go training, tomorrow. To become a better model, I have to get in better shape, after all."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"And I want you to come with me!"

He winked. "Gotcha. Then let's go after school, bring your change with you."

"W-wait, you know a place?"

He nodded. "I go to train from time to time."

She smiled. "No wonder you're so hot."

They both paused.

She stood up from the booth, cheeks a beet red.

"U-Um, anyways! I'll see you tomorrow, ok? L-Let's walk there after school!"

"U-Uh... Alright, sure."

"Bye!"

"B-Bye..."

The door closed shut with a little twinkle..

Akira took a deep breath, his eyes gazing across the room, quickly meeting another glassed figure, wearing a gigantic shit-eating grin.

"She likes ya."

"S-shut up."

Sojiro laughed.

"Go to sleep, kid. You'll need it, tomorrow. Give her my regards."

He was damned lucky Morgana was already asleep.

\--

-Omg, that's amazing!

The train slowly ground to a stop at the Aoyama-Ichome Station, the doors sliding open to a sea of varied city life. Ann was among them, walking through the herd through the path she took so often to school. She tapped away at her cellphone, biting her lip nervously, barely paying attention to the world around her past a glance to make sure she was headed the right direction, or in any immediate danger.

-It's not. It just slipped out!

-Shut up, it is amazing. Now he SURELY knows you like him!

-I don't like him! And how is that a good thing?

-Oh right, my apologies, Lady Ann. You love him.

She blushed, trying to hide the smile at seeing her nickname used by her loving friend.

-I don't love him... Or... I don't know, ok?! 

-Sure you don't. In any case, now that he knows, he can act on it! You've thrown the ball to his court, and maybe he'll realize just how much he's loved you all along!

-That... That won't happen.

-Well, we don't know that, do we? Stay hopeful for once, jeez, you're being a total downer.

Ann huffed, turning a corner, through Shujin Academy's main street. 

-And you're being too optimistic. He sees me as a friend...

-I've seen him look at you, Ann. Stop being such a sourpuss. Go to class, then go train with him, preferably wearing a sexy sports bra~

-I only have my PE uniform, though...

-We can make it work! And after all of that, you two come visit me for Lovers Guru! 

-Shiho, you're being silly.

-And so are you! Now go, I gotta get ready for rehab ;3

Shiho's icon disappeared, and Ann took another deep breath as she walked up the stairs to the school's gate. She was wrapped in a familiar feeling of anxiety, of wanting to run away from the place, from the many stares that took her. They were always looking at her, a dismissive glare from most, sometimes crossing into hostility. She didn't know why. She never tried to stand out, to anger or antagonize anyone. And yet, most people in this school held an innate hatred for her.

She went up the stairs to the second floor, each step she took heavier than the last. Through them, the hall. A sharp left turn, and there it was. 2-D.

She grasped the door's handle, and opened it with determination. Her eyes lazily scanned the room, a few people were already there. Most ignored them, but she caught a few hateful eyes piercing through her, from the girls at the back of the class. What else could she do about it? She merely held her bag close, walking towards her seat. 

She saw him.

Everything else seemed to disappear. Reality faded away, and those few seconds of time between the seat and her were eternal. He was looking out the window, silver eyes scanning the similarly colored vistas beyond the glass. His chin was propped up against his hand, a daydreamer's pose if she'd ever seen one. Those raven locks, unkempt and shaggy as usual, adorable to her eyes. Those glasses, such a diversion from what he truly was. 

She loved him.

She truly did love him.

She sat down, taking a small breath before turning around hurriedly. He was looking at her, a small smile on his face. She panicked when it turned into a split-second cocky smirk.

"So, I'm hot, huh?"

He whispered it, a secret to their ears only. She flushed heavily.

"Y-Yeah, kinda... Maybe... Sometimes... Perhaps..." She looked to the side, then at him, a smile on her features.

"Training today?"

She nodded.

"You bet!"

The rest of the day flew by for Ann, whose mind was too focused on thoughts of the boy sitting behind her to concentrate on anything else.

\--

The place was rather nice, far better than anything Ann expected. From what she'd known of gyms, they were either complete and utter pigsties full of sweaty yet somehow jacked dudes, or spots so pristine and artificial that one wondered if anyone even used the equipment in the first place. The Protein Lovers gym was a nice middle. It felt homey to her, perhaps due to its' back of the wall spot, or the fact that it exuded a warm glow. 

She stretched her arm back, using the moment to look around once more. Akira had gone to the changing room, and she'd already gotten out, and was doing basic warm-ups she'd learned in PE.

It was when she began to wonder what was taking him so long, that he saw him come out. A smile on her face that soon became a confused expression, for her shining dark knight now had his arm around someone else's neck.

Short hair dyed blond, skin that was rosy, arms that were lean but somehow defined, shown fully from the sleeveless top he wore. Alongside red sweat pants and some nice same colored sneakers. 

It was Ryuji Sakamoto, delinquent wannabe, long time middle-school acquaintance, and rambunctious Skull of the Phantom Thieves. One of her best friends.

A surprise, to be sure. But a welcome one.

The blonde was chatting with her leader, a lively grin on his features. Said leader was wearing nearly all black, as usual. She wondered how he never overheated in those clothes of his, perhaps due to his cool personality. She'd read somewhere once, that a cool mind means a cool body. 

They walked towards her, Ryuji noticing and waving animatedly. 

"Hey, Ann! Watcha' doin' here? I found this bastard up at the changing rooms, pondering his life choices or sumthin'!"

Ann giggled.

"I came with him!"

Ryuji's jaw dropped, straightening up before placing a finger to his chin.

"In your PE uniform?"

"Yup! We're gonna train!"

Ryuji jammed his hands into his pockets, looking up at Akira through a slouched posture. "For real?"

Akira nodded. "She wants to become a better model, and a better thief."

Ryuji hummed amusedly, stepping towards Ann with a grin on his face.

"Alright then! Let's get you up into shape! What do you wanna do first?"

Ann cocked a hip to the side, hand placed against it.

"Well... I gotta strengthen my glutes... I also have to work on my calves, and my abdomen, and my back, and my hips, and my arms... Maybe we can do all of that?"

Ryuji closed his eyes.

"No, no way, you'll be dead before we're even partway through the first workout... Besides, that's a full regimen..."

Akira chuckled.

"Why don't we try strengthening stamina and legs with some running? After that, we can make her do some body-weight exercises like squats and sit-ups."

Ryuji turned to his leader.

"Sounds good to me. Whaddaya think, Ann?"

She nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Hit me up!"

Ryuji let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Y'know, that enthusiasm worries me..."

 

The two boys stood next to Ann, lying down on the floor, chest heaving with every weighted breath. She groaned, trying her best to move her hand to give the two boys a small thumbs up.

"Told you it was too much."

"I'm alright... Just tired... Very tired."

"Two hours of nonstop exercise will do that to you, y'know." 

"I... know..."

"But hey, you did pretty good! Better than I expected, for sure."

"I don't know how to take that."

"I'd say as a compliment."

Eyes turned to Akira, before laughter burst from the two blondes. He chuckled as well, a small moment of levity between the three.

Moment interrupted by the ringing of a phone, a tune that had a lot of baby in it. Ryuji withdrew the offending item from his pocket, turning his back to his teammates to talk to it with a quick 'gimme a sec'.

The two looked at each other, a silent question that Akira answered with his outreached hand. Ann took it, standing up, leaning against the boy slightly before standing on her own.

"Well, shit." 

Ryuji looked towards them with an awkward smile. Akira was the first to speak.

"Problems?"

"Kinda. Mom forgot to bring food, so I gotta make a run to the store and cook. It's fine tho, no worries. Gimme a chance to make some meat."

Ann felt a pang of something. 

"A-anyways, I'll catch up to you guys tomorrow, alright? Ann, call me whenever you want to train some more, 'kay? You too, Cap."

"Will do, Thug."

Ann stifled her giggles, as Ryuji waved the two of them away, rushing to the changing room, then out the door.

The two stared at the remnants of his after image for a moment, a quiet moment shared between the two.

And for once, Akira was the first to break the silence.

"He really does care for his mom, doesn't he?"

Ann hummed, leaning her shoulder against him ever so subtly. He circled her with his arm.

"He does. He might be a bit of a meathead, but Ryuji really does care for his mom. Y'know... That's why he swung at Kamoshida. He insulted her. That was enough for him."

A beat.

"He's a good guy."

"He is."

The two looked at each other, so close to one another. They pulled back silently, Ann pulling bangs from her eyes.

"I want to show you something. Let's get dressed."

Ann cocked her head to the side, an inquiry that he shook his head to. Not now.

"Alright."

\--

"So, what did you want to show me? You've been very quiet since we got out of the gym."

"Well..."

They were walking through Shibuya station, passing through the rails to their respective homes. Their line connected, but only to a certain point. 

"When we get to the bottom of these stairs, I'll show you."

She wondered what was so important, her mind drifting as they took each step towards the awaiting stop. What could it be? A ring? A letter? A confession? Thoughts swirled and swerved inside of Ann's mind, one after the other. This could be a very important moment, this could change her entire life. 

They reached the end. He turned to her, ushering them to the side so as to not disturb passerby. She looked up at him, teal eyes beaming in anticipation. He took the longest, deepest breath she'd ever seen him take, shaky hands reaching for his glasses, pulling them off from over his eyes. He looked at her with those silver orbs, and she could swear she saw his pupils dilate. He reached over, and placed the black frames over her eyes.

She pawed at them for a moment, a sudden realization once she became aware of the fact that she could see perfectly.

He smiled nervously, swinging his right foot back and forth as she looked around the room, searching for any signs of visual distortion.

"They're..." She tried to spit out the words, a sudden knot at her throat once the severity of the reveal dawned on her.

"Fake. They're fake. Just useless glass over black frames." The boy smiled at her, his face denoting some sort of painful expectation.

She looked into his eyes, a sudden sadness overtaking her.

"Why...?"

He shrugged, turning to lean against the wall, pulling at his hair with one hand, kicking the ground listlessly. 

"He gave them to me. My dad. Told me it would make me look less like the criminal I had become. That they would be my mask. He told me to never take them off, that no one was to know."

A sharp inhale of breath, shaky, broken.

"But fuck him. Fuck that rule. I want you to know. I want to rip off this mask, and I want to rip it off... just for you."

His eyes locked unto hers, a flare inside them that she knew to well. Tears welled up in her vision, that chain around her throat growing tighter and tighter. Just for a moment, she could feel the emotion that he did day by day, night by restless night.

She leaned forward, everything cracking away as she pressed against his frame, arms around his body, pulling him tight against her own. 

"Akira..."

He spoke, his voice sounded so vulnerable, so unlike the young, kind man she knew.

"I... Thank you."

For what, he wondered. For being with him? For understanding? For not pushing him aside? It didn't matter.

He hugged her as tight as he possibly could, the two of them embracing, ignorant to the dozens of eyes transfixed on them both, deaf to the rumors, the chatter, the whispers of disapproval. They could all go to hell, for all they cared. 

They had each other.

 

And that was enough.


	6. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Sporanjey Oranjey. Happy Birthday, you goof.

Ann bit her lip rather harshly, grinding the soft lump of juicy flesh between her teeth a couple of times, teal eyes searching the contents of her phone. She sat upon her bed, light and silky pink sheets that were scrambled upon one another, light for the rising summer heat that was soon to come. She rubbed her left hand against the covering of her mattress, bunching up the protector, squeezing it tight.

She kept looking at his image, his icon stating that he was awake, that he was available. She kept mulling over her thoughts, constantly hesitant of what she would do. She wanted to invite him, she wanted to see him with all of her heart. But he'd been rather busy the last few days, after that fateful afternoon in the subway. He'd been working hard in order to ensure their continued success, but also greatly in part due to the midterms they had all barreled through. They'd all studied together as a group, a memory that still left a ball of fuzzy warmth in her stomach, a smile on her face. They felt like a family. All gathered around Leblanc, quips and jokes alongside idle chatter, long bouts of comfortable silence in the group, interrupted from time to time by an exasperated expression or a call for food. It was lovely.

And it was an excuse to stare at him. To steal him away from the others, right under their noses. That fact had excited her immensely. Small comments and jokes that none of the other Thieves got, that even they sometimes overlooked. It made her feel like she was somehow truly special to him, even if she knew the others had their little quirks with Akira. 

Perhaps it was due to the fact that only she knew his secret. A secret he'd fought so hard to emulate, a secret that not even their tightly knit group of bandits fully understood. Something that no one but she knew.

She repeated those words in her head. Over and over, a mantra that echoed ad nauseum, reminding her of what she was to him, and what he was to her. 

She let her thumb hover over his name, left hand tightening its grasp on the thin layers of cotton.

Why was she so nervous? Why was she so  _excited_? She wanted nothing but to text him, to invite him over into her place, into her heart. She'd wanted this for weeks now, every little moment of respite in her days replaced by thoughts of him. Of his hair, of his eyes, of his hands, of his lips, of his skin. Of him. Of him!

But she couldn't. She was still afraid, doubt that gripped unto her heart with the strength of her own mind. And it frustrated her. Frustrated her because she knew she had broken the shackles of her heart, she knew what she wanted, yet her mind was still keeping her captive.

But why?

Was it because of her indecisiveness? Because her heart had not yet become strong enough to overcome herself? 

Her phone buzzed in her hand, knocking her out of her thoughts. She grasped it almost desperately, quickly scanning over the new notification, a sudden beam of hope that struck against her like a rolling tide.

-Ann-chan! Just wanted to give you a heads-up of today's shoot. It'll cover "Elegance in a Woman", so make sure to prepare yourself mentally. We'll handle the get-up, no worries. Location is at Asakusa Sky Tower. Hope you can come.

She let out an exasperated groan, falling backwards against her bed in a dramatic spread eagle. Then, she realized something. She could use this.

She jumped up from her bed, quickly typing and re-typing the message she would send to him, a newfound grin on her previously distraught features.

\--

-Akira, I just got a notification from my agency. They want me to go model at the Sky Tower. If you're not too busy, would you like to come with?

"She messaging you?"

Akira looked up from his phone, meeting a pair of knowing eyes and a teasing smirk.

"What makes you think it's a she?"

Sojiro brought the cup of coffee to his lips, looking into the silver eyes of his ward when he lowered the cup.

"Because you never check your phone whenever we eat together."

Akira felt a small blush build, willing it down as best he could, leaning back and placing another spoonful of delicious Leblanc curry. Delicious, as always.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Sojiro let out a chuckle, shaking his head and placing his hands at his hips, that smile now glued to his features.

"Well, eat up, rinse those dishes and respond. Not gentleman-like to keep a lady waiting."

"Gotcha, Boss."

He turned to Morgana, looking to him from the stool, ears twitching back and forth. The cat mewled, his voice reaching Akira's ears only.

"You better make sure to check that, if it's that important."

It was.

\--

Ann threw another shirt over her head, into the ever growing pile next to her bed. She simply could not find a matching outfit. Blue, pink, red, black, white, it all merged together into lumps of color and fabric, from the conservative to the outrageous, her entire wardrobe of things left bare to the world. Standing in her pink polka-dotted pajamas, the girl restrained herself from tearing her own hair to shreds in rage.

She sat down at her bed, scanning over the many outfits she'd laid out. Over the course of half an hour, she'd absolutely burned through everything, and had finally chosen between three. Red and white, Black and red, Pure red. 

Her phone rung for a second, and a second later she'd pounced unto it, hurriedly searching for the device along the mess she'd made her room of. She found it a few nerve-wracking moments later, frantically looking towards the screen.

-Sorry for the delay, Lady Ann. I'd be happy to go. What times?

Times.

She knew how to take a hint. One for meeting, one for the agency.

She typed out the response as quickly as she could muster. 

-11AM, 2PM, Shibuya Underground Mall.

-Got it. See you there. I'll try my best not to look too dashing ;)

-You better not steal the spotlight,  _Joker_

She'd paused for a second at the end of her text, a moment of doubt before the button was pressed, propelled by her heart.

She glanced at the time on her phone's screen.

8AM.

She had three hours to get showered, dressed, perfumed, clean up the mess, and get to Shibuya.

She darted up from her bed, and began to get everything ready as fast as she could.

\--

Ann rushed through the multitude of people populating Shibuya, racing through the endless crowds, pushing and shoving as she went. She didn't have time for courtesy, she was late. Her heart rushed to overdrive, hair bouncing back and forth with every step she took. She ran down the stairs towards the underground mall, heels clicking against the tiled surface. She looked around frantically, teal eyes searching the halls, afraid and agitated. 

She felt a wave of anxiety. She couldn't find him. She couldn't find him! It was half an hour past the meeting point, she'd taken far too long on everything. She leaned against the wall, clutching at her heart, bunching up her signature hoodie, tightening against her body as close as she could. She took shaky breaths, closing her eyes and willing back tears, clenching her fists, gritting her teeth.

"Ah, there you are."

She looked up, turning to the side to see him. 

"Woah... You ok? I wasn't that late, was I?"

He gave her a warm smile, and every bit of her worry faded away. She straightened up, walking to him to give him a small, honest hug. She pulled back just as suddenly as she'd begin, thumb rolling across her eye, wiping a tear that had begun to form. 

"You just got here?"

He nodded, reaching over to brush a strand of her hair away. He was clearly lying, he'd probably gotten here earlier.

"So, where shall we go?"

She tried to clear her blush. 

"We got some time to kill before heading to the Tower, so I guess we could explore Asakusa. I've heard there are some amazing treats and snacks."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

She followed him closely, the two of them indulging in idle chatter, in menial banter that cooled off her previously growing nerves. She'd known a sense of immediate relief, a respite from her thoughts. She was worried, mortified that he'd left her, that he'd abandoned her because of her own mistake. It was a feeling that she now feared, a feeling of helpless desperation.

However, she no longer felt it. Not anymore, not when she was with him, walking through the crowded spots of Shibuya, ever so close so as to not get separated.

She liked that. Very much so.

\--

Walking through Asakusa was a rather new, refreshing experience for Akira. The constant Neon colors of Shibuya and Shinjuku replaced by the warm embers of the more traditional part of the little old-town. It was an oasis of tradition and history, nicely overlooking the Sky Tower, sharp contrast to the city around it. It was like a bit of heaven for Akira, a place that reminded him so much of certain parts of his sub-urban home. His home...

"Akira."

He looked towards her, a concerned expression on her face. 

"Y-yeah?"

"You're doing it again."

They'd stopped, the people around them flowing through the teenagers like water in a river. Uncaring, ignorant. What else was new?

She stood up on her toes, hands grasping at the sides of his face.

"Home?"

He was surprised by her motion. This wasn't like the subway. He could feel stares, eyes that bore into their forms. 

But he could also see her up close. And that ceased to matter.

"Yeah. Home."

Ann smiled.

"Good parts, then memory?"

He laughed.

"Nailed it as usual, Ann."

She pulled him into a hug, a crashing embrace that nearly pushed him off his feet and into a couple passing by.

"H-hey, what's up with you?"

"Fu dunf' 'v tu fee' ba."

She murmured against the dark shirt he wore, grasping at his back. 

"What?"

She pulled back, looking up, cheeks puffed comically, more noticeable due to the blush she seemed to permanently sport around him. 

"I said, you don't have to feel bad. Not about that. Focus on the fact that the good memories you hold are there at all, not that they're gone now."

He'd never heard her speak like this. He could've teased her for it, could've cracked a joke or shown his wit. It didn't feel right. What felt right was holding her as close as he could, to savor this moment for as long as he could. 

They did just that. A minute or two of just enjoying each other's warmth, of enjoying the feeling of each other and memorizing it as best as they could.

Long as they could, before they had to go once more.

\--

The many buildings of Tokyo sprawled out from under them, so tiny from the incredible height of the Sky Tower. Through the glass, one could see the entirety of the city in all of its modern glory. From Shibuya to Shinjuku, all the way up to Fuji-san himself. 

What better place to represent the elegance of a woman?

Akira turned from the window, looking towards his companion. She was talking to a man he assumed to be the director of the shoot, a bearded guy who looked rather scruffy, but whose eyes seemed to judge everything he looked at. While he was not intimidating to him personally, Akira could see why Ann would feel self-conscious. 

Her body language was rather odd. She was rather stiff, yet at the same time her face and hands expressed symptoms of surprise... And hesitation.

They'd been talking for a few minutes, and finally, it was over. She walked over to him, a new defeated expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She bit at the corner of her lip, looking up into his eyes.

"The shoot's a special."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Thought we knew that already. Elegance in a Woman, right?"

"Yeah... but that's not all. It's Mika's special."

As if on queue, they were interrupted by the sound of approaching heels. One after the other, stamping down against the ground in a rhythm that he could easily recognize for some otherworldly reason. 

She was wearing a short mauve sundress, held at her waist by a simple black belt of cloth. Her face was pale, eyebrows sharp and noticeable, as if to lead people to cunning almond orbs. Lipstick that contoured her lips, soft shade of red that complimented without looking gaudy or obscene. And on her head, perched were a couple of aviator glasses, amber glow reflected from the sunlight beyond the windows of the sky tower.

And then she broke the entire spell with a smile. A disgusting smile that lasted a fraction of a second, yet it was enough to shake Akira to his core.

"So, I see you came from my special?"

"W-well, it seems like you asked for me, right?" Ann stuttered her words, still gazing at the changed features of her opponent, features that would convince most others that the girl was somehow different, were it not for the ugly interior that sometimes shone through.

"Wow, I could barely recognize you. What did you do? Did you apply special make-up? Go on some kind of super ultra secret diet?" 

Mika brushed her hair further up her ear, a motion that was purely meant to show off. 

"The theme of today's shoot is 'Elegance in a Woman'. As such, I have conditioned my body to be more elegant."

Ann's expression went into a mix of confusion and admiration. Akira mirrored it, although his admiration was for someone else entirely.

"What? How did you do that? And what do you mean by it in the first place?" 

"Well, it's actually quite simple,  _Ann_. Simple in concept, obviously, the real deal is much tougher. All in all, it comes down to controlling your body's movements, as well as what you eat. You have to do special routine exercises, practice walking and even emoting in certain ways, and check nutritional and caloric value of every meal you partake in. Every single one. I didn't do it alone, however. I had a special trainer hired, and he's such an Adonis, you should see him! Much grander than any regular boy or man out there..."

He met her eyes with indifference, knowing fully well this would irritate her.

Ann swished her body side to side, dangling her arms around rather comically.

"That sounds amazing. Does that mean you can't eat double chocolate-stuffed crepes?"

Akira braced as Mika processed the information, a new glaring tint into the woman's eyes. She moved her right leg forward slightly, clenching her fists tightly as her previously cooled face turned into a scowl of frustration and anger.

"Of course you can't! I'd get fat with a single bite of that stuff! And I didn't even mention part of all the other stuff I do! Pilates, yoga, special knee socks, special wraps, herbal medication... I do this every single day. Do you have any idea of the amounts of squats I do in just a week?!"

Her lips were now turned inwards, baring her lower teeth with every venom-filled word.

"But what would a natural beauty like you understand? How could someone that has never had to put hard work and sacrifice ever even hope to comprehend just how much I put into modelling!"

Ann brushed stray bangs from her eyes, smiling gleefully, flushed and pretty.

"You know, it's kinda embarrassing being complimented like that."

Akira wondered if she was serious. Mika pulled back her posture, relaxing her features, but not completely. You could still feel a sense of hostility in the air, and in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say natural beauty? I meant natural airhead."

Ann frowned. 

"Hey, who're you calling an airhead?!"

Mika suddenly changed disposition, moving her entire body two steps back, raising her hands up to waist level. 

"Eeeek~! Ann-senpai, please stop! You're scaring me!"

Both Ann and Akira were taken aback by the sudden shift, soon replaced by quiet anger as staff members noticed.

"'Ey, Mika-chan, you alright?"

"Man, cat fights are scary."

"I know, right?"

Akira ground his teeth, hands embedded deep into his pockets.

Mika smirked at the two of them, winking an eye to Ann as she went back to the cameramen from before. Before they could say anything to each other, a smartly dressed woman rushed over to Ann, calling for her to change. The shoot was about to begin.

Akira looked into her eyes, giving her a small comforting smile and a thumbs up before she rushed over to the changing spot they had pre-ordained. 

\--

A disaster. A sheer, irreparable disaster. That's what the shoot had been. Over and over, Ann had been out-shined and outclassed. She stood no chance, and Mika had been smug the whole way through. It was the post-op, and the woman was currently chatting it up with the staff. The two teenagers were set aside, a couple of meters away from everyone else, leaning against the rails overlooking the windows of the tower, with him looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

And eventually, she did. Frustrated, angry, and... sad.

"This is... Horrible. That was horrible."

It hurt him. 

Heels clicked against the floor once more, something that made him angrier that he had any reason to be.

"So, have you learnt your lesson yet?"

The two looked towards the woman, a smug smirk on her face, hands propped against her hips.

"What do you mean?"

Mika chuckled.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ann."

Ann burst, hurt visible in her eyes, notable on her voice. 

"Why are you doing all of this? I thought you looked up to me?"

The small faded from Mika's face. Leaning forward, her eyes turned dark, her voice a poisonous whisper.

"You honestly believed that? No wonder you're so helpless."

She pulled back, that scowl once again making itself known.

"Idiotic amateurs like you make me sick. You serve nothing more than eye-candy, a good show for all, but no real substance. You only serve to drag both me and the art of modelling down. You don't deserve to be here, Ann. You have never worked hard, have never faced hardship. I'm here to show you how useless you are."

Akira moved forward, single step close to the woman. His eyes burned, embers across steel, behind the mask of his glasses.

"Tough coming from an artificial bitch like you."

His words oozed hostility, a low echo that only they could hear.

"W-what did you say about me, you disgusting brat?"

Her voice wavered into the same whisper, eyes widened, looking into the cold, unforgiving silver before her.

"You heard me. You are no one to talk. You fake your entire life, your entire purpose. You are nothing but a fake, an artificial being who will eventually wilt and fade away. All the work you put into hiding your true, disgusting form will eventually crumble. Someone like you has no right to judge others as you see fit. Especially when your hands are dirtier than theirs will ever be."

He pulled back, his eyes cooling, looking towards Ann.

"Let's go. Before she cries wolf again."

Ann was slack-jawed, capable only of nodding, of following him as they made their way to the exit, leaving the stunned model pale, and in silence.

\--

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Doors slid shut behind them. They were a short walk away from their parting point, and Ann had finally had enough of the dead silence in the air and the bubbling emotions in her chest. 

"You know exactly what, Akira."

He looked back at her, as they stepped unto the electric stairs.

"I'd had enough."

Ann was sure she'd draw blood from her lip one of these days.

"Of what?"

"Of seeing her talk to you like that. Of seeing her judge you like she knows you, of hearing her assume that you are weak, that you are unmotivated."

His eyes were fixed on hers. 

"You shouldn't have done that... You could've put yourself into trouble, you know... Besides, she was-"

"No. She was not right."

They stepped off the escalator, walking through the floors of Shibuya station. It was here when he'd found her, so desperate to escape the clutches of a man who desired nothing but to sully her with his filth.

"You are anything but that. You are passionate, driven, and kind."

"Akira..."

"You are also hesitant. Unsure. That is a fact."

Stern, yet warm. His hand reached for hers, bringing it to the height of their torsos, clasping unto it with both of his own.

"But that is not a bad thing. It means you have yet to find your true calling. It means you have yet to truly decide. And that's alright. While I may not know what you may choose, or what may happen, I am sure of one thing."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, causing her pools to shimmer and ripple against the light.

"What's that...?" Her voice was quiet, barely held together by strings of her own will.

"You will excel at it."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, the knot that had now formed in her throat turning anything she could've even thought to say into useless drivel. 

"H-how do..."

"Because I know you. And you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. The most beautiful, the most passionate, the strongest. You're incredible, Ann. To me, you're incredible."

And just like that, what little verbal capacity Ann had faded away, torn to shreds by the weight of his words, by the veracity in his eyes. He pulled her close, letting her soak his chest with her tears, tears that soon turned into sobs, into broken laughter and unintelligible expressions of emotions he could only guess at. And he let her vent, let her stay like that as long as she needed, driving away any that dared look at them in the wrong way. 

She was his, right now. His to protect, to cherish. And he would do just that.

And he was hers too. Hers to hold, hers to hog. 

To love.

 

 


	7. Goodbye.

I was never the most popular girl in class. But I wasn't hated, either. I often just slipped away unseen, mostly ignored by all but a select few people. Unlabeled, uninteresting.

That changed when I found a passion for sport. All of a sudden, eyes were on me, I had become the star of school, a shining beacon for the faculty to look at with pride. It felt good. Being seen for once, being talked about after every match, being talked to with a certain warmth and admiration. I tried to take it all as humbly as I could, but inside, I was happy for it. Very happy.

When I entered Shujin, my dream became my prison. 

It wasn't like that, at first. When my parents first enrolled me, I was excited. Excited to meet the Olympic medalist of this nation, someone with enough skill and discipline to become so grand so as to win the highest honor in sport. It was exciting! I was so happy to have gotten in, and I was ready and raring to get into the volleyball team, to do my best so as to not disappoint this incredible man.

I ignored all the red flags. I was so happy. He'd accepted me immediately, and praised me for my skill and talent. In no time at all, I'd become the star of Shujin Academy's prestigious volleyball team. And I'd found a friend. My first true friend.

It's kinda funny. When I first met her, it was during a little project at art class.

Her painting sucked. It was so bad, I couldn't believe my eyes. So I just told her that. And she laughed. Anyone else would've given me the coldest stare, but Ann laughed. 

She's an amazing girl. Even if she tells herself different, I know she's amazing. In a few weeks, she'd become my best friend, my first true best friend. My ray of hope against the terrors of Shujin.

Terrors... 

The beatings weren't far away. Little by little, the training regiment for all of us began to increase. Something had changed in him. He was no longer the friendly, caring coach, interested in giving the young the same opportunity he'd had. He was now a tyrant. He made us train for hours after school, forced us to increase our resistance by spiking against each other, forced us into positions to accept incoming fire. He often challenged us to duels, duels that he would cheat in whenever he got the short-end of the stick. Small bruises grew, bones were broken, and there was an incident come November with another boy in her grade, and Ann's one other acquaintance. He'd gotten his leg broken by the _bastard_ , in front of everyone. People'd said it was self defense, the boy had taken a swing at him, after all.

I knew better. I knew the story. I knew it all. And I shut up. 

I shut my mouth, and he suffered the brunt of it. All because he wanted to defend the most important woman in his life. I should've been better, I should've stood up to Kamoshida. I should've had more confidence in myself...

I should've fought back.

I still can't get the memory out of my head. His hands, his lips, his...

He's always there when I'm alone. Whenever I sleep. He hasn't gone away. Why? I have my justice. He's behind bars, sentenced to rot for the rest of his life, to atone for his sins like the villain he is. So why don't I feel better?! Why isn't he gone?!

"Shiho... we're here."

Shujin Academy. My prison.

I can see them, outside the shut gate. She sports blue denim short shorts, a black sleeveless blouse, and her wonderful lolita ponytails. I always did like those. They're kinky, yet adorable at the same time.

He sports a white dress shirt over a black undershirt, sleeves pulled up to his elbow, alongside blue jeans. His hair, as usual, is a mess. His eyes... How are his eyes always so calming? Maybe due to the cold color, maybe it contrasts with that light he gets around her.

They're not holding hands, but they're close. Have they finally gotten together? Probably not, she'd have given herself away a long time ago.

I step out of the car. It's still hard to walk. My legs still seize up, my muscles are still unresponsive. It hurts. It hurts so much.

The moment I'm at the sidewalk, they just shut off. They can't support my body, and I fall. Except I don't hit the ground pathetically. I hear my parents cry out for me, and then I feel two sets of arms grabbing at mine. They're gentle, careful not to hurt me. 

His voice reaches me first. I can see why she fell for him.

"It's alright. You can lean on us. We're here for you, after all."

She's talking to my parents, a mess of words, the essential message being 'we got this'. 

I told them before I came here. I wanted to do this myself, with them. After enough prodding, they didn't question it. I have a few minutes, and they'll be watching me closely.

They still don't trust me. That's alright, I don't trust myself either. That's why they're here.

They help me walk. Step by step, towards the back of the school.

"Did she leave the door open?"

"Yeah. Gave us an hour, so we gotta use it well. It'll take... around fifteen to get up there."

"Alright."

I look at both of them. I can't help but smile. Funny how they can light up my day.

We enter the school through the back, and slowly make our way up the stairs. Each step is agonizing. I feel like it'll never end. Whenever I bend my knee, I feel pain shoot through my body. Whenever I place my foot down, it feels like it's going to crumble. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.

I feel two squeezes, at both my arms.

I can do this. I can do this. Just focus. One after the other. They know I can do this. They trust me.

They trust me...

We're up a floor now. The halls are so silent, so sterile. It feels oddly nostalgic. Even through the bad, I still have some remnants of this place that I don't want to forget. Interactions with people, good, exciting games. Talking to Mishima, gawking at Ryuji and his terrible yet adorable sense of style. Going out and about with Ann...

Another one. Just two more. I'm halfway there. I can't give up now.

"You never told me how you two met."

Ann. I wince as I walk another, struggling to respond through the pain.

"H-him and I?"

She does her little agreement noise. More of a squeak than a hum.

"Well..."

"She crashed into me."

Akira quickly interjects.

"Yeah. I was kinda distracted, walking the little pathways between buildings. I opened the door, and bang! There he was."

Another one. Another one. Another one.

"She dropped the entire stack of papers she was carrying. She apologized profusely, then told me I wasn't so bad."

"I mean... you weren't. I don't know why the rumors began around you."

His voice kinda dropped. Was this the dark Ann had mentioned?

"It was Kamoshida. He forced Mishima to upload it all."

Third floor. Last set of stairs.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Don't apologize for it. Let the bastard rot to atone for all he did to you. To this school."

That was hot. And cool. And really really sweet.

"We're there."

Her voice is notably sullen. Quite the stark contrast to what I know it to be.

Stepping into the afternoon light, I can feel the warm summer heat against my skin. It feels good on my legs, on my face. I'm glad I brought the uniform.

The roof has a fence around it now. Unsurprising. 

I can feel their eyes on me. But they're different from my parents', or the doctors'. They don't judge me. They don't analyse my every move with paranoia or fear that I'll try something. Even as I walk so close to the edge, at the same spot I jumped... They don't even say anything. They're patient, caring. They trust me.

Why do they trust me?

I know I've said that a lot. But why? 

Why do I want to trust myself, too?

Looking at the school patio through the fence, it looks so different now. It no longer feels like a concentration camp, meant to demoralize and desensitize students. It no longer feels like rumor hell, where even a single misstep can cause you to be shunned, where no one approaches a quiet person, for fear or prejudice. 

It's just another school. Another place.

"You know..."

The two pipe up at my voice. It's rather soft, so they come closer, like caring parents. 

"When I was up here before, I felt so lost. Used, shameful. It felt like there was a voice inside of me, someone who wasn't truly me, calling out for me to do it. Like I wasn't myself."

Akira came closer. He seemed worried.

I looked towards them. The two had the same expression.

"It's gone. It's no longer here. And I don't think it'll ever come back."

I wanted to laugh, the sudden relief in their faces. Ann rushed to me, taking me into my arms as gently as she could. I hugged her right back, digging my face into her neck.

"Ann..."

"You don't have to go, you know..."

"We both know that's not true. Besides, it's a change for the better. And I'll keep in contact. I swear."

She sniffed. She was crying. And judging by the sudden moisture on my cheeks, so was I.

"I love you, Ann."

I held her with all my might, even as my arms complained. A bit of pain was nothing compared to the emotion I felt for her.

"I love you too, Shiho. I'll always be here for you. We'll always be here for you. I promise. I swear."

I squeezed, then pulled back. 

"I have to go now."

Tears streaked down her face. So pretty, even when she was crying.

"But we still have time... We still have an hour to-"

"That's exactly why." I brushed a tear away from me, giving her my best wink. She may be an airhead sometimes, but even she caught on.

"Shiho, we can at least help you to your car."

"No. I can go down, it's easier than going up."

"Are you sure?"

His voice this time. I turned to him, and nodded. He relented.

"Alright."

I looked back to Ann. Ran my hands across her cheeks, before squeezing them harshly.

"I'll talk to you. I'll visit you. And you better do the same. Goodbye, Ann."

She could barely speak.

"Goodbye, Shiho... I'll talk to you later."

And just like that, I left them. The walk down was hard, but nothing comparing to the ride up. 

They deserved each other. He could take my place. She'd need it right now.

Huh.

Even as I open the door and step inside, I still feel that wetness in my cheeks. My parents look at me with a bittersweet expression, and I smile at them. Even as I start sobbing at the back of the car. Even as my cries fill their ears. 

And it feels so good.

Take care of her, Akira. Take care of her, love her.

Who am I kidding? I know you already do.

\--

"She's gone..."

Akira looked through the chain-link fence, watching the black car drive away, merging into the intersection before disappearing from sight. It was gone. She was gone. Not literally, perhaps, but in a sense, it felt like that.

Ann wiped the tears from her eyes, her voice rising up from the dead silence that had formed. She was still facing the blue set of doors that led to the roof.

"I have to become the best model around."

She turned to look at him, a new flare in her eyes. He nodded.

"I made a promise to her. To become stronger. And I'm going to do it for her. I'm gonna study how to exercise properly, I'm gonna relearn how to move, breathe, and think in the runway. I'll also start learning other languages, learn other cultures. That way I can go overseas for events."

She clenched her fists.

"That's how I'll let her know how hard I'm working. That's how I'll help her."

He smiled. 

"I believe in you, Ann."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Mm-hm!"

Her eyes shone again.

"If I can do that, then she'll have to... She'll..."

A sudden wave hit her. She shook, arching her back down, hands headed towards her eyes. She sobbed.

"Damnit... I told myself I wouldn't cry... But I can't stop... It just won't stop!"

Her body convulsed, knees shaking, threatening to crash and burn. 

"I guess... I'm alone again..."

Something in Akira clicked

A force compelling him to dash to her embrace, without putting over it a single thought. Even as a voice in the back of his head warned him, he took her into his arms. He didn't care. She needed him.

"You have me."

She pressed against his chest, bunching up his dress shirt, staining him with bittersweet tears. Her body relaxed, the constant stream of sobbing crawling down to soft cries before fading away altogether. 

"Akira..."

His name was repeated upon her lips, a mantra to herself, as she let herself be embraced, as she held him back.

"Akira... I..."

She didn't question it. Why would she?

"...I love you."

A beat.

Akira couldn't contain his smile.

She pushed back, eyes widened, tears staining her cheeks, yet no longer trickling from beautiful teal. 

"Oh... Oh my god. Did I... What did I just say?"

"I love you."

Her cheeks burned bright. She looked into his eyes, a sudden fear overcoming her. A fear that quickly went away.

"Y-yeah! I-I said it! I love you! I really really really love you! You're the most special person in my life! You're hot, and sweet, and amazing, and I..."

She never did finish that sentence, halted by his lips enclosing hers. Surprise, followed by acceptance and want. Arms locked around his neck, around her waist. They pulled each other close, lips joining together for the first time, a sweet kiss that they'd both held back for. When they parted, she couldn't help but smile. She looked down, fidgeting from side to side, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I... I guess we're more than just friends now, huh?"

His hands squeezed at her hips, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah... I love you, Ann."

"You're trying to kill me, I swear..." She looked into those orbs of silver, hands running across his cheeks.

"We have 30 minutes."

She pulled him towards her, their breath against each other's lips.

"Then... L-let's use them. Kiss me, Akira... Kiss me."

And he did just that. 


	8. Our Awakening.

Loud music resonated throughout the rather luxurious Takamaki apartment, beats of snazzy jazz filling the rooms with an upbeat tempo, from the high quality stereo at the living room. For a long time, Ann had wondered why her parents had possession of such luxuries, particularly due to their long absences from home. But now, she would not question it. She was standing at the center of her room, standing atop her comfy mattress, sheets made an absolute mess. Her hair was loose, curled unto itself in a messy fashion from all the movement she partook in. She was dancing, bouncing from side to side, throwing her arms up, moving her whole body at the rhythm of the music, and it felt good.

She was happy. Very happy. It felt like her entire body had turned into something else, like someone else entirely had taken control of her. The way she moved, the way she shouted the lyrics; Had she looked at herself five months ago, she'd be completely estranged. But now? Now it felt right.

After all, she'd gotten what she wanted. Her inner desire had been fulfilled, but also her need. And by lord, it felt incredible. Every second of the past two weeks had been amazing. Even as the Medjed menace loomed over the horizon, and even through the entirety of the catacombs of Futaba's heart, her own had been nothing but jovial. No matter how many Shadows they faced, or how many obstacles were placed in front of them, they all powered through. She powered through.

And the sight of him was alone to melt her heart.

Stolen glances through their runs, small moments away from the rest of the team, under petty excuses like coffee and curry. Fleeting hours under the lowering sun, away from anyone who would dare spy. He was everything she'd ever wanted. He was kind, charismatic, sweet, hot...

She nearly squealed, excitement overtaking her before she bounded down the bed. It was early, and the reason for such fuss was rather simple: Today was the day of a very important shoot.

That day, she'd made a decision. A promise both to him and her, to never let up. To become the best of the nation, to better herself enough so as to rival her opponents, and crush them under her heel.

Today was that day.

She sat back on the bed, rather spent, and glanced towards her clock. It was 8AM, a time that she would've normally called too early, yet she'd gotten the hang of waking up earlier by the day. After all, she had to do so to go running, to do her exercises, and to make herself an actual breakfast. At first, she'd been completely unable to do any of it. She'd never learnt how to cook, and waking up early had always been a gigantic problem to her. But through iron will, she'd managed to set a consistent routine, and it had begun to pay off. In just three short weeks, she already felt better. She felt healthier, more energized, and her body had become leaner, more toned. She still had that softness to her skin, but now it was firm, too. 

She felt sexy. 

She'd told him that, a couple of days earlier, through text. A moment of lull in her mind, cheeks blazing hot from both his responses and her own. He was teasing, suggestive, yet incredibly comforting as well. After initial bouts of teenage banter, he'd expressed his happiness at her acceptance of her body. And something about the mature way he spoke, or perhaps about that daredevil attitude he'd begun to show more with her, it just...

It turned her on. But not in the purely lustful way, rather, the excitement she felt across her entire body when she was with him seemed to be much deeper. Her cheeks would always be colored a certain shade of red, her eyes would light up like stars and her heart would threaten to jump right out of her chest. She felt a buzz in her mind, spreading from her head to her loins, from her hips to her breasts, and beyond. It was intoxicating. Terrifying. She sometimes wondered if she would die, the way her body reacted to his mere presence. And his smell, and his eyes. And that sculpted body of his, lean and toned from both personal training and their escapades to the Metaverse, it was all a bit too much for the inexperienced model.

She looked at the clock again. Ten minutes had passed. Shoot was in four hours.

She took a deep breath. She'd meet him at location two hours prior, as per usual, and everything would happen just as last time.

Except it wouldn't. Now everything was different. Now they were together, and now she knew what to expect; She was prepared.

But she wasn't ready yet. She'd yet to pick an outfit, and she had to take a bath, and perfume herself, and clean up this mess, and get there.

"Shoot, I have to hurry..."

\--

Akira hummed, a sudden exclamation that made Sojiro's brow raise. He looked at the boy, sitting on his favorite booth, with the cat at his side, meowing towards him. It was one of the many oddities he now knew the boy for, as he nodded and even answered whenever the feline "spoke". He'd whispered something to the cat, a couple of meows before silver eyes locked unto Sojiro's, a questioning look on his face.

"Why are we called Leblanc?"

He blinked.

"Excuse me?"

The boy nodded towards the menu charts, on a little rack by the brewing contraptions. "There aren't many French dishes or styles in our menus, nor is the café really that European in design. Besides, the inspiration of the name comes from the author who made the gentleman thief, Arsene Lupín. So, why Leblanc?"

Sojiro laughed.

"You really are special, kid. I just liked the name, and an old fling had talked highly of the author once or twice. Besides, it makes the café sound more sophisticated than it actually is, and makes for a good marketing spoof."

Akira pressed his chin against his hand, bringing a mug to his lips.

"That's really boring."

Sojiro tried his best to show some form of reprehension at the boy's words, but the grin on his face stayed all the same. 

"Not all names have meaning. Although, I guess we could add some form of french cooking. Not snails, though. You have any ideas?"

The boy piped up, a moment of glee that had become less rare recently, much to the ward's satisfaction. The boy was no longer the same depressed lad he'd met those months ago, and every time he smiled, Sojiro felt as if he'd gotten to know him more. It helped that the young man was so intelligent, constantly keeping the ex-government official on his toes in a way that only two certain other people ever could.

Sojiro couldn't really lie to himself, he had grown attached to the raven-haired rascal.

"We could make Ratatouille or Croissants."

Sojiro chuckled. 

"Sounds disgusting, and cliché. But knowing you, that's not the whole story, now is it?"

That smirk was all the older man needed to know.

"Good. Now get ready. You don't want to keep Miss Ann waiting, now do you?"

The smirk faded, a surprised expression that was absolutely priceless to Sojiro forming upon the teenager's features.

"What, you thought I wouldn't notice? Your lips are rosy, and one day you came back completely disheveled, smelling like roses and foreign perfumes. None of your friends wear those kinds of perfumes."

Akira looked towards the cat at his side, whose eyes were just as widened as his. He quickly turned to Sojiro, mouth opening but struggling to catch words.

"I-I..." His mind raced.

_"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."_

"I don't mind. She's the sweetest girl I know, and a beauty to boot. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

Akira's mind cooled off ever so slightly, a small smile upon his lips from Sojiro's acceptance. A smile that soon faded when he heard the small pitter-patter of paws across the floor, and up the stairs.

"Now, go. I want you outta here before my regulars arrive."

"Got it, Boss..."

He smirked, then took his dishes to the sink, and bounded up the stairs with a heavy heart and a sunk stomach. A small victory, but the storm was about to hit.

When he got up, he was met with cyan eyes, staring down through his very soul.

"How long?"

Morgana was angry, that much he could tell. But less so than he'd imagined. 

"Three weeks. Coming to a month on Sunday."

Morgana tensed, his fur standing on end. 

"Why did you never tell me?"

Akira felt something, deep in the back of his mind. 

"Because it was my secret. It was my private life. And it was hers, as well."

He grit his teeth, looking into the cat's eyes. 

"But she was-"

"She's property of no one!"

It was a sudden outburst, a snarl that somehow boomed, despite the fact that it was little more than a whisper. Morgana's mouth was open, but no sound dared come out. He'd seen those eyes.

"She's her own person, Morgana. Her own human being. She can make her own choices, her own decisions. She's not yours, she's not even mine." He sighed, an exasperated exhalation of air as he walked over to the desk at a corner of the attic he called his room. He looked for his phone, charging on the wall, before taking it into his hands. He had a message already, from her.

"I'm going now."

"Akira, listen..."

He halted, looking up to feline eyes. Morgana's jaw was held tight, his hair no longer on end, his entire posture suddenly resilient, full of determination.

"Take care of her. Lady Ann deserves nothing but the best, and we both know this. So take care of her. Ok?"

Akira smiled, reaching towards the little cat, patting his head. 

"I will, Mona. Trickster's swear."

A nod was all he got, but that was really all he needed.

\--

Crowded streets of Shibuya. Familiar sights. Ads on the gigantic screens across gigantic buildings. Chattering of thousands of voices, cramped space in the subways. 

Her body pressing against his, their hands tied together when they walked, their breath inches apart. Her eyes locked unto his, melting into his own, perfectly into his memory. 

The breeze of the sea, the many pockets of people across the park, the Ferris Wheel spinning on and on and on. Seaside Park. Popular couple's meeting spot, with a city backdrop overlooking the beauty that was Japan's sea, blue waters that sparkled with the rising sun. It was a magical sight, if one focused enough on it.

But nothing was as magical as the girl latched unto his arm. They'd taken their sweet time getting here.

People could stare. They could look at them all they wanted, but this was theirs, and theirs alone.

At the furthest end of the pier, one could see the modelling crew. They were setting up shop, a couple photographers and what Akira assumed to be a director, sitting in a little folding chair and talking to said assistant. The assistant, a woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties, noticed them, and promptly walked towards the pair.

"Ann, you're here. I see you brought the clothes required, very good. Mika's about to arrive. I'm sure you've read the dossier, but it's essentially just another Elegance shoot. Think you're up for it?" The woman's eyes scanned up and down Ann, a mild curiosity and some form of admiration in their glow. Akira smirked. Ann had her hair down.

"Of course I am. Show time." She'd spoken with a different tone that usual. Less of the childish girl and more of the determined, fiery woman she was. The assistant's smile was clear. "Alright. I wish you the best of luck."

The assistant left, and the two held a bit of idle motivational chatter, mostly Akira making sure all was well. Anne's confidence was overwhelmingly apparent, that much was known. It was during this tranquility that they heard the clicking of heels behind them. Akira already knew who it was, far before he saw her scowl. 

Purple accentuated by black, skirt of the sundress cut to the thigh, with subtle lipstick adorning her lips, as well as dark eye shadow, making those piercing orbs sharper than ever. Her face was contorted into an ugly frown, shooting daggers into the two of them, particularly Akira.

He met her gaze with unyielding steel. No words were spoken, but the animosity was clear.

"Ann... You came. Why's that?"

Blue and almond collided.

"To show you up. Today's the day I show you my true will!"

Akira blinked, looking towards his girlfriend, currently set on a pose that could be compared to a villain in some magical girl show. And just from that pose, with her hand on her hip and her fingers placed in a Victory sign in front of her eyes, he could tell that he loved this woman. 

"I will not loose to a boorish amateur like you, Ann." Mika's words were poison. But they phased no one, simple threats that soon faded when she bounded towards the crew, voice high-pitched and step giddy and obnoxious. 

Akira looked at the love of his life, with a knowing grin on his face.

She flushed.

"W-what? Too much?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. Just enough."

She put out the biggest, most stupid grin he'd ever seen. 

"Go on, the shoot's starting. I'll be cheering for you."

"Leave it to me~!"

\--

Ann was an entirely different person. The way she posed, the way she acted. It was all completely different. She showed confidence with each pose, showing a variety as such, causing praises to be sung by all that saw. Hands on hips, body angled forward, a sultry wink and teeth upon soft lips. Leaning back, arm crossed across her chest, pushing her breasts up slightly in the snug suit, her face presenting elegant seduction. Many, many poses, many pictures, and many compliments. But the best part was Mika's reaction. 

She was furious. Her facade was nearly completely shattered, barely upholding that mask of hers. The way her brow twitch, the way she clenched jaws and her fists. It brought nothing but satisfaction to Akira. And this satisfaction was increased whenever that glare reached his eyes, whenever her lip twitch at praise directed towards her coworker. 

Eventually, the shoot came to a close, with people grouping around the two stars, one of which now shone brighter than ever.

Her cheeks were rosy from adulation, and her smile was beaming. A genuine smile that melted his heart. She was happy. And that made him happy, too.

After a few minutes of chatter, the group dispersed, and Ann came back to him, a new hop to her every step. 

"So, how did I do?"

He winked.

"Incredibly."

She flushed, color bursting into her features. 

"Yeah, incredibly,  _Mrs. Ann_."

A quick turned revealed the newcomer. Anger was sprouting from her glare, barely contained under her petty disguise. 

"So, what's your secret? Some form of bullshit chocolate consumption? Taking long walks on your fucking ass at home?"

Ann stared into her eyes, a smile that denoted no hostility, that held no evil. 

"I took your advice. I've been bettering my diet, trying to keep it completely balanced in tune with my exercises. Protein, iron, carbs, vitamins, minerals and more. I've been doing full body exercise whenever I have time after school, and I've been trying out as many acting lessons as I can allot time to. I'm really happy, too! I finally decided, I'm gonna become a model!"

Akira swore he could see fumes out of Mika's ears.

"Which means... That you and I are now officially rivals, Mika! I won't back down!"

Mika burst.

"What?! You expect me to believe all of that? You honestly expect me to believe that-"

"Mika, I need to speak to you."

A short, powerful tone enunciated the arrival of the director, the look in the man's eyes telling Akira everything he needed to know. Immediately, he saw the glow in Mika's cheeks dissipate, paling her skin the color of bone as she turned around, her disguise put up once again. 

"Y-yes, chief?"

The man took off his cap, pawing at it with agile hands, eyes scanning up and down the model, a look of disappointment noticeable in his features.

"Well, we got some worrying reports for you... Y'see," -he scratched at the stubble on his chin, a deep breath before continuing- "We've been getting reports from managers, particularly about all those models that you two've been subbing for. Now, I know for a fact that Ann-chan wasn't in on it, because we've found definitive proof that it was you. We've spoken to all involved, and after a quick trace or two we managed to see that you've been sending them fake locations and dossiers."

The shoe had dropped. Mika's eyes were cool, but her body language was that of sheer panic. 

"Now, I wish this to be a falsehood, so I came here to talk to you personally. So?" 

His words were gentle, but his glare said all that needed to be said.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Faux high pitch, an exaggerated sniffle and hand brought to wipe away carefully calculated tears. "I... I just... I think I let it all get to my head... I just wanted a chance in the spotlight, you know?"

The director hummed. 

"This is serious, Mika. It's your first offense, so I'll let you off with a warning, seeing as you didn't cause too much damage..." He placed the cap upon his head. "But don't let this get repeated. If you fail to comply, upper management will be notified, and you will be severely punished. And I do mean severely. Understood?"

His tone was heavy. The threat was real.

"Y-Yes..."

The director let out a small affirmative, turning around and walking towards the rest of the crew, now packing up. By the time Mika had turned back, Akira and Ann were at the Ferris Wheel, buying a single ride. The wink that Akira gave her was the last thing she saw from him that day, before storming off towards whatever or whoever brought her to the meetup point in the first place.

\--

The cabin was small, cozy. A slightly rounded shape, with a height that was just enough so as to not hit your head if you stood. The seats were comfy and rather bouncy, and it had many panes of vertical glass, overlooking the beautiful seas and the park itself. It was of a red interior. At least, the one they've been let into was.

They sat close together, with Ann leaning against his shoulder, hugging his arm rather possessively. Her right leg was hooked over his right leg, and her head was leaning cozily against him. Her breathing was calm, slow heaves that pushed her chest forward. She felt completely relaxed, completely at peace. Nothing mattered, nothing existed except the two. And she would have it no other way.

She looked into his eyes, silver pools that were staring over the horizon, as they so often did. But there was something different about it. Something that made her so incredibly happy. There was light in them. It was difficult to tell, at first glance, yet she somehow knew nonetheless. The way they shone, the way they focused, so different from anything she'd ever seen from him. She hadn't had the chance to look at him, and now, a mere three weeks into their relationship, she knew something for certain.

"I love you, Akira."

He split from his trance, a sudden look as his features faded into surprise. His eyes bore upon hers, and soon enough, he showed a smile of his own. Leaning forward, he brushed strands of stray hair from her face, reveling for a moment in the way the rare hair-down look showed on her. He closed the distance, settling a kiss upon her cheek. His voice strung out, calm, and loving.

"I love you too. My Ann."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"You know-" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as tight as she could, "-you're my first boyfriend. First kiss, too. You're the first guy I've ever truly fallen in love with... And I'm so happy that's the case. I'm happy I met you."

His arm coiled around her waist, his other hand rubbing at the creamy skin of her exposed legs, shorts now replacing the dark pencil skirt and leggings she'd had to wear for the shoot. 

"Do you remember when we met, Ann?"

"I do. Way I saw it, you were just staring at me with your jaw down. You couldn't even talk properly."

His smile softened even further.

"It was in the middle of rain. I'd gotten out of the station, and had forgotten to bring any form of umbrella. I took shelter underneath that little awning, and then I saw you, wearing that white hoodie."

She shifted her weight.

"And then you pulled it off. And I was breathless. You were beautiful, sure... but your eyes?"

His finger gently raised her chin. She felt a sudden flame spark up inside her, an explosion of emotion that showed through the welling of tears in her eyes.

"Your eyes are what stole my heart."

She felt it. Right there, inside her very soul, she felt change. Something had transformed inside her. Her spirit had evolved.

She straightened up, pulling her legs back into a sitting position. Then, she stood up, and turned to him.

"Akira... I felt it. Just now."

He showed confusion. 

"What?"

She jumped on top of him, holding his face in her hand, straddling his legs with the biggest smile she could muster. 

"I felt it! Something in me just now, I felt it!"

His eyes widened.

"Wait... Your Persona?"

She nodded ecstatically, before pushing against him, catching his lips with her own for a sudden kiss. They held each other for a moment, before she pulled back, a conscious blush on her cheeks before she turned back into the seat, no longer on top of him, but still leaning on him.

"I think Carmen has changed... I can feel her, calling out her new name to me... And telling me exactly what I feel."

"And what is that?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Hecate. And... You're the one."

He smiled for a split second, averting his eyes to the side for just an instant. He soon came back to her, and the grin that slipped through was enough to tell her all she needed to hear. She flushed deeply, looking away, and holding his arm tight to her chest.

"The ride's almost over..."

He chuckled.

"So?"

"So... I wanna do one thing that couples do."

She looked up at him, and he gave her the devil's smirk.

"Just one?"

She smiled sheepishly, hand caressing his cheek.

"As many as you want... Joker."

Without another word, he leaned into her lips, locking them with his with fervent passion, and chilling love.

They kissed for long minutes, time melting away into each other, completely foreign to the couple as they took their moments before the ride was over.

Hopelessly in love, fully determined to be with each other.

 

The Fool, and the Lovers.

The Joker, and his Panther.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a lot of people. My readers, my friends, and those who have been there to proof read, critique, and praise my work.
> 
> In particular, I'd like to thank Bookie, our sweet Cookie, and esteemed author (and fucked up mind) RenaiRin. You two are my best friends out there, and have given me both the courage and inspiration needed to complete this task.
> 
> Granted, this isn't the final episode of The Joker and his Lover. It's just the final part of the remaster. I'll go back to this story later on, to add original content after or during the events of the game. And of course, I'll come back and add that smut that was promised at the beginning.
> 
> All in all, I thank all of you for reading this, and I hope to come back to this soon! Do keep yourself updated, as the next rework will be a completely gigantic task... Some would even say, a queenly task?
> 
> -Literate.


End file.
